Let Me Love You
by heaven43515
Summary: Hypnotic was broken and Dean is trying to help her get over it. Will she go with her feelings for him and let him love her or will she have her guard up too much that it pushes him away? (Sorry bad at summaries) I own nothing of WWE this is just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter is short but its just for the history. Please review. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: History<p>

**Hypnotic's POV**

"Hey Punk, can we go out tonight?" I asked my fiancé as we took a break from playing video games.

"Sure thing baby lets go to that fancy place down the street" CM Punk told me.

We have been engaged for a year now and I am working in NXT and he is taking a small break from WWE to help me hone in on my skills. I love him and I hope to do a story line with him when I get to be moved up to WWE.

She got around for their dinner tonight wearing her favorite little black dress and he wore a dress shirt and pants. He drove her to the nice restaurant and opened the door for her. We walked into the restaurant hand in hand and the media always takes pictures of them. He tensed up a bit but she didn't mind because she loved him and did not care who seen the pictures.

"Your table is ready Mr. Brooks" the waiter said and led us to our table. It was set up very romantic with roses and wine at the table already.

"Thank you my fiancé and I appreciate being able to reserve last minuet" Punk said to the waiter as he seated us and handed us our menus.

"It is not a problem for you Mr. Brooks." He said then continued "Would you guys like an appetizer before your meal?"

"Yes, please we would take the mozzarella sticks" Punk said.

"Is that all to start off with?" the waiter asked.

"Yes that will be it for now" Punk said.

"Wow babe, this restaurant is amazing" I smiled at Punk.

"That it is babe, only the best for you" he smiled back at me.

"Thank you babe" I said and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

We had an amazing dinner and went back home to go to bed since I had an early morning with NXT. Punk treats me so well I couldn't be happier and our wedding is this weekend and I can't wait for it. I have the perfect dress, venue, man, and everything is just perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wedding Day

**Hypnotic's POV**

I got up and seen Punk was already gone which meant he probably left to make sure everything was in order and so he could get ready for our special day. I got in the shower and called Paige to come get me so we could get ready. She was my maid of honor and we both had to look good.

I had the best dress I loved it. It was chiffon and lace with an open back and a long trail. Once I got ready I was waiting to hear the music for me to walk down the aisle. Paige come in and she had a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?"

"I am so sorry Hypnotic but it looks like Punk left you. They have not heard from him or seen him all day" Paige says.

"What? Why? But I don't have any messages or anything from him. I am going to call him maybe he got stuck in traffic" I said trying to hold back tears.

"I don't know there have been no calls from him to here either." Paige says as I am dialing his number on my phone.

"You have reached CM Punk please leave a message"

"What the fuck? Why did you leave me at the alter?" I left in the message.

"Hypnotic you can stay at my place if you need to" Paige said and I just started crying and wrapped her in a hug.

"I love him why would he leave me with no reason and no call" I said crying into her shoulder and continued "All my stuff is at his house."

"Shhhh, it will all be okay. We can go get your stuff tomorrow I will call Colt and tell him to take Punk somewhere so we can go get your stuff." Paige said pulling out her phone.

"Hey Paige. Who do I get to thank for this lovely phone call?" Colt said trying to hit on Paige.

"Stop Colt, this is serious. Punk left Hypnotic at the alter and won't answer his phone. I need you to do me a favor tomorrow" Paige said trying to be serious.

"That can't be true he was madly in love with her. What do you need me to do?" Colt asked sounding mad at his friend.

"Can you get Punk out of the house tomorrow so Hypnotic can go get her stuff?"

"Sure thing baby doll. What time where you thinking?" Colt asked putting the charm on Paige and I saw her blush.

"I will text you tomorrow when she feels up to it" Paige said.

"One last thing, Paige. Will you go on a date with me just one?" Colt asked and she blushed.

"Maybe another time Colt" Paige said then hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Day After

**Hypnotic's POV**

I woke up the next day knowing she was going to get her stuff back today. Paige was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey do you want some its almost ready" Paige said focusing on what she was cooking.

"Yeah sure. Do you have something I can wear to get my stuff?" I asked her feeling like crap.

"Yes, let's eat first then we can get you clean clothes" Paige said putting the food on two plates.

I ate what she put on my plate even though I didn't want to eat. She was actually a really good cook so I didn't mind forcing myself to eat. Once I finished I put my plate in the sink and we walked into her room to get me some clothes. Paige was looking through her drawers and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"This should be fine since we will be the only ones there" she said handing me the clothes and I changed.

"Thank you Paige for all of this" I said and almost started crying again. She pulled me into a hug.

"Really it's no problem." Paige said letting go of me and pulling out her phone.

"Well hello Miss Paige" Colt answered and Paige giggled.

"Hey Colt are you ready to kidnap Punk" Paige asked him.

"Actually there is a problem Punk won't leave with me he caught on and said he wants to be here when you come to get her stuff but I promise I will be there to help the situation" Colt said and the laughed a worry laugh.

"I'm not going if Punk is there" I said hearing the conversation on speaker phone.

"Sorry Hypnotic but he refuses to leave" Colt said.

"You know what fine I will be there but he better be ready to talk" I said with an angry tone and Paige hung up the phone.

Paige and I left to go over and get my stuff. I put my ring in my pocket so I could give it back to Punk. When we arrive I get out of the car and storm to the door. Colt lets me in and said Punk was upstairs packing.

"You piece of shit" I said getting all fired up. "You left me at the altar. Why would you do that I loved you, you were my everything."

"I am sorry Hypnotic I loved you too but I was so scared. I am not ready for marriage" Punk said seeming not bothered by my anger.

"Here take this and give it to whoever you decided to ruin our relationship for and get away from my stuff I will pack it myself" I said handing him the ring and going over to pack my stuff. I began to cry knowing it was over.

"Here let me at least help" Punk said trying to help me.

"Get away from me" I yelled and Colt and Paige come running up to see if everything was all right. I was full on crying and trying to get Punk to leave me alone.

"Just leave the room Punk" Colt said "I will help her."

"I want to help though" Punk said trying to sound nice.

"No dude just go" Colt said and pretty much shoved him out the door.

Paige, Colt, and I packed all my stuff after they both gave me hugs to try to comfort me because I couldn't stop crying. Colt helped pack my things and even put some in his truck to take back to Paige's house. He helped unload all of the stuff and took it into Paige's spare room.

"Thank you Colt, for your help" I said and gave him a big hug.

"No problem and we can still be friends. Call me anytime you want and try to convince Miss Paige here to go on a date with me" He says and smiled.

"Will try my best" I said and then he got in his truck and left probably to go back to Punk's house to smooth things over.

Paige and I started to unpack my things and we goofed off a little bit but I still wasn't happy.

"When do you go back to work with NXT?" Paige asked and she was in NXT with me.

"I go back tomorrow and they are talking that soon I may get a push" I said smiling because I really want to work with WWE even though Punk is there.

"That's really great I hope you get the push soon so I can take over NXT" she said laughing because I am the top diva in NXT right now.

"Have fun keeping the other diva's in line" I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: NXT

"Welcome back Hypnotic. Ready to get started?" Sasha asked with a genuine smile.

"Yes I am, and you heard what happened right?" I asked to make sure she knew the wedding never happened.

"Yes, I am so sorry to hear dear but let's focus on getting you promoted" Sasha said to keep my mind on the right track.

I have a match against Emma tonight and I am a little worried I will loss. But at the same time I am excited and can't wait to take out some of my aggression. Paige and I sit in the back and talk while we watch the other matches. One of the helpers come tell me to get ready my match is next. I stand up and start stretching and warming up. Then I hear my music so I go out and walk down the ramp like I do every time. But this time it was a little different I started looking around and felt something inside me break. I rubbed my hands together and then did a little dance move before I got in the ring. Then Emma's music played and she came down. As soon as the bell rang I went after her. She tried to run away but I pulled her back in the middle of the ring by her hair. She was screaming and I just kept beating her up and then I hit my finisher called "The Hypnotizer" and pin her. I won the match and realized something changed inside me I was more violent then I have ever been. Paige and Sasha walk up to me.

"Great news WWE wants to move you up right away" Sasha said and smiled.

"Really that is awesome" I said smiling real wide.

"You didn't get to see it but Triple H was here and as soon as he saw your fight tonight he had to have you moved up." Sasha said and then gave me a hug. "Go celebrate."

"Thank you so much this is amazing news" I said and then gave Paige a hug too.

"Come on let's get out of here and celebrate" Paige said and grabbed my hand.

"Wait one more thing Sasha do you know when I start?"

"No but Triple H said he would call you" She said and turned to walk away.

"Okay come on let's go" Paige said tugging on my hand.

Paige took me out to a club where a lot of the superstars hang out. They had a house show tonight in the same location as us so they were pretty much all there. Paige got up on the bar and yelled. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"Hello fellow superstars this right here is Hypnotic she just got promoted to WWE" she said and everyone cheered and a few people came up to talk to me. I noticed someone standing off by the pool tables with his friend but he was looking at me. He looked like he was dark but warm.

I walked over to the pool table to talk to them and see who they were.

"Hi I am Hypnotic" I said to the two guys by the table.

"Hi I am Roman Reigns and this lunatic is Dean Ambrose" the one with the long dark hair said.

"Yeah, yeah I am Dean Ambrose blah blah the Lunatic that is going after his best friend Seth because he is a back stabber" Dean said clearly a little drunk.

"Well can I play a match against one of you?" I asked. I loved to play pool back at home.

"Dean you want to beat her or should I?" Roman asked his friend.

"I will take her out easy" Dean said "Do you want to break or should I?"

"Go ahead and break them" I said and picked out a pool stick and chalked it up.

Dean broke them and he got solids. I took my first shoot and missed on purpose so he would think it would be easy. He took his shoot and made it he made 2 more of his. I took my next shoot and made it. I made 3 other shoots before I scratched. Dean looked surprised when I started to win and it was just down to who could get the 8 ball in first. I made an amazing shoot and got the 8 ball in. Dean looked from Roman to me.

"What the hell? How did you learn to play like that?" Dean asked clearly shocked I won.

"I used to have a pool table in my basement and taught myself how to shoot well" I said with a big smile.

"Dude you just got beat by a girl" Roman said laughing.

"I'm not sure how to take that. First time I had lost in a while" Dean said and then looked at me and gave me a high five. "Good shoot."

"Thank you" I said smiling I think I made my first friends.

"So baby girl you want a drink" Dean said and it threw me off guard and made me blush.

"Of course" I said smiling at him as he went to get me a drink.

"Hey new girl be careful with him. He loves to mess with woman's heads" Roman said real fast before Dean came back.

Paige and I left after Dean and I danced a little and he took my number. When I got up due to my phone ringing I checked and it was Triple H.

"Hello" I said answering the phone.

"Hello, Hypnotic. This is Triple H and I want to debut you at the Pay Per View this Sunday" Triple H said and I got excited.

"Okay what will I be doing?" I asked wondering what he had in store.

"Come down to creative today they will talk to you about it" Triple H said "Be there at noon."

"Okay will be there at noon" I said and hung up the phone.

I rolled over to see the time and it was already ten. I jumped out of bed and started rushing around to get around and ready. I shook Paige to wake her up and she looked at me.

"What the hell woman" she said to me looking tired.

"Triple H called me he wants me to do a surprise debut at the Pay Per View this Sunday. I have to meet with creative at noon and it's already ten thirty" I said and Paige joined me in the rushing around to get ready.

"Did he even give you a clue as to what you will be doing?" Paige asked as we rushed to get around.

"No just told me to meet with creative" I told and finished up getting ready and it was about eleven now.

"Come on we got to get going" Paige said as she closed the door behind me and locked it.

When we got there Paige walked around and talked to some people she knew. I went straight to creative to meet with the team. I knocked on the open door.

"Come on in and take a seat Hypnotic" one of them said.

"Hello thank you for having me on such short notice" I said as I sat down.

"Oh this was anything but short notice. Triple H has had us ready for this for a few months" The other guy said.

"Well short notice for me then" I said then laughed.

"Well Hypnotic we are planning to fly you out to Florida where NXT will be having a show and all the other Diva's from the main roster will also be there. We are advertising for a Royal Rumble for the Diva's division and the winner gets the title. Now we are advertising for a mystery Diva to be there and that is you" the one named Brian said.

"That sounds fantastic" I said smiling because on my debut I will be in my first Pay Per View and I will have a title shoot.

"Train with the other Diva's in Florida and work on your in ring ability. You were great in your last match in NXT but you can be great." Brain finished and I got up and walked out.

I found Paige and she looked angry and worried about something.

"Hey Hypnotic let's just go" she said turning around like she was looking for someone.

"No what is going on and don't lie to me" I said giving her a serious look.

"CM Punk is here with some bimbo that he says is his fiancé" Paige said then looked at me with concern.

"What where are they?" I asked and stormed off in the direction she was looking.

I found him rather easy and the bimbo was AJ Lee. I loved AJ she was my inspiration. How could they already be engaged it hasn't even been that long. I walked up to him and he looked shocked.

"Hypnotic, What are you doing here?" he asked and looked at AJ.

"I am debuting in the PPV this Sunday. I thought you were taking a break. And why are you calling her your fiancé when you left me at the alter a month ago?" I said giving him a nasty look.

"I came back to be with AJ. I know it sounds bad but I was seeing her the last month of our relationship. AJ knows about it though and she is alright with it. And what your debuting at the Diva's Royal Rumble as the mystery Diva" he said and still looked shocked.

"Yeah Triple H has had creative working with it for over a month and he just told me about the meeting today. My last match at NXT was so good he rushed it" I told him then smiled and walked off. I happened to notice AJ tense up a bit and also know that she is the current Diva's Champion. But not for long I will get that belt from her this Sunday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First PPV

**Hypnotic's POV**

It is the night of the PPV and I am nervous and excited. Dean has been texting me all day wondering if I am the mystery girl to be there but I don't give him an answer. I just say that he will see. Dean asked if I wanted to go to dinner after the PPV and I said yes. I can't wait till tonight it is going to be a good match.

I head to the gym to work out and prepare for tonight. Paige helps me train and she is so happy I got a big push. We train for a while and then we go out to eat lunch.

"So has Dean called you since the bar?" Paige asks smiling.

"Yeah, we are going out to dinner tonight after the PPV which he still has no idea about" I said with a big smile.

"Just be careful you and Punk just broke up and I don't want to see you get hurt again" she says sounding concerned.

"I will be careful. I just want to have a little fun" I replied.

After we eat lunch we head to the arena so I can get ready and she can get her seat in the front row. I go to the designer for our clothes and am very happy to see my wardrobe. It is exactly what I would have picked if I would have been picking. I sit in the back away from other superstars because they still wanted me debuting to be a surprise to everyone. We only have 14 contestants including myself but it will be like the Royal Rumble as we come out at certain times. I come out 10th which is going to be good because it means less time for me to be in the ring. AJ goes out 1st since she asked to be 1st that way when she won she could say she was in it the whole time.

**Dean's POV**

Roman and I have a tag match tonight against the Uso's. Our match was after the Diva Royal Rumble. Which I am still wondering who the mystery Diva is going to be. I was watching in the back to see who was going to be the new Diva Champion or if AJ would retain. I heard the announcer say it was time for the Diva Royal Rumble. AJ's music played first and she skipped to the ring and handed her belt to the ring hand after she kissed it. Then I heard Cameron's music play and she came out to the ring. They both stayed in for the 30 seconds but they were really beating each other up. Then the third entry was going to join when I heard Emma's music start playing. She came down to the ring and was all bubbly. AJ eliminated Emma and then took the fight back to Cameron. AJ was almost able to eliminate Cameron but she stayed on the apron. The fourth entries music came on and it was none other than Alicia Fox. Alicia Fox got in the ring and started to fight with AJ but Cameron got in the way. They all three were fighting in the ring when Naomi's music started playing. Cameron stopped fighting to make sure she hear the music right and sure enough Naomi was making her way to the ring. Naomi got in the ring and instantly started to fight with Cameron. Naomi picked Cameron up and threw her out of the ring ultimately eliminating her. Naomi then turned her frustration to Alicia they started fighting in one corner and AJ just stood in another corner waiting for someone else to be eliminated or for the next contestant to come out. After another 10 second of them fighting Layla's music started playing and she made her way out to the ring and started fighting with AJ. They all kept fighting when the next music starts and out comes Summer Rae. She gets in the ring and starts to fight with Layla against AJ. AJ manages to lift Layla up and get her eliminated by throwing her out of the ring. Rosa Mendes music starts to play and she gets in the ring and goes after Alicia and Naomi. Alicia and Naomi team up and throw Rosa out of the ring. I was counting how many entries there have been and there have been 8 which means in under a minute I will know who the mystery diva is. After I thought that the next music starts and it is Nikki Bella. Nikki gets in the ring and goes after Summer Rae. Another 30 seconds go by and the new girl's music starts playing and she comes out. It was Hypnotic. She is the most beautiful Diva I have ever seen. She was wearing her long brown hair down and she was wearing cut of denim shorts and a white tank top that was cut to show off her stomach. She got in the ring and right away she went after AJ. Alicia tried to go after her but Hypnotic hit her in the gut and grabbed her and threw her out of the ring. I was still focused on her when Brie Bella's music started playing and she went after Summer to help her sister. Brie and Nikki eliminate Summer Rae. While Hypnotic was still fighting with AJ. Naomi tried to help AJ but instead she got eliminated by Hypnotic. Then Eva Marie's music started to play and she came out and started going after Nikki and Brie. Eva moved while they both came at her and they ended up hitting each other which caused them to fit. Brie then eliminated her sister Nikki and went after Eva. Natalya then comes out to her music and goes after Eva to help Brie eliminate her. They eliminated Eva together and then they heard Tamina Snuka's music and they all tensed up a little. Tamina is the last contestant and the other Diva's know that they have to get rid of her together. They all stop fighting each other and turn to face Tamina. Hypnotic jumps on her and starts to hit her in the face while the others are fighting her too. They all join together and lift her up and throw her out of the ring. Now it is just AJ, Hypnotic, Brie, and Natalya. Hypnotic looks at Brie and goes after her while Natalya goes after AJ. Hypnotic lifts Brie up after wearing her down a bit and throws her out of the ring. AJ eliminated Natalya and now it is just AJ and Hypnotic in the ring. I was on the edge of my seat when I saw Hypnotic hit her finisher. I would know the move anywhere it was my old move "Moxicity". The announcers just called it her finishing move "The Hypnotizer". Hypnotic then picks AJ up and throws her out of the ring. This makes her the new Diva Champion. I yelled a little because I was so happy for her. Even though she stole one of my old moves but I wasn't that mad about it she did an awesome job and she used one of my moves beating AJ.

**Hypnotic's POV**

I won I was so happy I held the belt with pride as I walked to the back where all the super stars sit. Punk and Dean looked to be having a very agitated conversation so I walked over to them.

"What's going on you two?" I asked being serious.

"Why don't you ask Dean?" Punk snapped at me.

"Ok Dean, What is going on?" I looked between the two.

"I was cheering for you after you won and Punk here seemed to have a problem with it since his fiancé lost her title and I told him that she can suck it up" Dean said being a little cocky.

"She can suck it up and you can tell her I stole her title like she stole my ex fiancé" I said to Punk then grabbed Dean's arm to follow me to a seat.

"Wait Punk is your ex fiancé?" Dean said with a look of shook.

"Yeah turns out he was cheating on me with AJ" I said and then changed the subject "so you were cheering for me back here huh" I giggled a little at the end.

"Well yeah any Diva that can pull of the Moxicity like that and win the Diva belt gets my cheers" he said and it made me blush I forgot I used his old move.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind the name change and me using it" I giggled.

"No I don't mind you looked good doing it" he said and smiled at me.

"So who is your match against tonight?" I asked him.

"It's a tag match Roman and I against Punk and Bryan" he said smiling.

"Now I feel bad for telling you he cheated on me. I have a feeling he is in for hurt" I said and smiled a little wicked.

"Oh he is in for a lot of hurt because not only do I know but Roman will know too. So no matter which one of us he is in the ring with he will be getting hurt" Dean said and smiled and then the producer came to tell him to get ready it was almost time to go out.

I told him good luck and he kissed me on the cheek right in front of Punk and then went to go meet with Roman. I almost felt bad for Punk but then again he deserves every bit of pain he gets tonight. I heard Punk's music play and him and Bryan walked out to the music and went to the ring. I then heard Roman's music and seen Roman and Dean descending the stairs. I could tell Roman was told about Punk something about his face was different than any other match.

When Dean and Roman got in the ring Punk got on the apron which means Bryan was going to fight first. Roman stayed in the ring with him and wore him down fast keeping him from tagging in Punk at first then I could tell that he let Bryan tag Punk in. As soon as Punk was tagged in Roman took control and kept him in his corner. Roman tagged in Dean and he started to go after Punk. Dean hit Punk with his Tornado DDT and Punk looked really hurt. He was trying to get to his corner to tag in Bryan but Dean tagged in Roman. Roman then hit Punk with a spear. Roman pinned Punk and got the win. Dean and Roman won the match and I was so happy I cheered. AJ walked up to me then.

"Glad you moved on. Leave Punk and me alone" she said then began to walk off.

"I haven't moved on Dean is my friend and you know what I hope you are happy with him because he is a cheating asshole and he will probably cheat on you too" I said and then she walked off.

Dean and Roman both came back to sit with me and they both seemed to be happy.

"Did you see that great win?" Roman asked all happy.

"Yes, you both were amazing" I said and was sharing in their excitement.

"But you won the Diva belt which is amazing for just debuting" Roman said and then picked me up into a hug.

"Too tight" I managed to say and Roman put me down and laughed.

"Sorry I got excited for you" he said then laughed.

"It's okay" I said smiling.

"So I think Punk is hurting after that match" Dean said laughing.

"I would have to agree" I said smiling at Dean.

"So guys what are we doing tonight to celebrate the Diva's win and our victory?" Roman asked and looked at us both.

"Well Roman we planned on having a dinner date but you are more than welcome to join us as I am sure Paige wants to celebrate with us" I said looking at Dean.

"Yeah they can join. We will just go to a bar or something as a big group of friends" he said smiling.

"Are you sure dude I don't want to interrupt or anything" Roman said unsure if he should join us or not.

"Yeah let's all go out it will be fun. Is Paige seeing anyone?" Dean asked and I was unsure why.

"I don't know she and Colt hit it off a week ago and I think they will make a good couple. Why?" I asked.

"Was just going to set Roman up" Dean said and smiled.

"I can talk to her and see if her and Colt are dating or not"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Thank you for the review .Dawn. And to let you know patience will pay off she will get her revenge but it will be after a little while. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Celebration<p>

**Hypnotic's POV**

After I left the guys I went back to meet with Paige and to get ready for this group celebration. She was so happy for me and I was so happy I could cry. I got in the shower as soon as we got home and then got out and wrapped a towel around my body.

"Hey Paige. I was wondering if you and Colt are dating now" I said unsure of how she would take it.

"No we went on one date but decided to just stay friends. Why?"

"Because Dean, Roman, and I are all going out to celebrate tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to be Roman's date" I said hoping she would say yes.

"Sure I will give it a shoot. What are you wearing tonight?" Paige asked and I was looking in my closet unsure of what I would wear.

"I don't know what do you think I should wear? It will be a more casual setting so I don't want to dress up too much" I replied.

"I have the perfect dress" she said and went to her closet.

She handed me the dress it was a midnight blue knee length dress. It was perfect and not to dressy. It had an open back and I have a perfect jacket to wear over it Paige even put on a purple dress that reminded me of the one she was letting me borrow. I texted Dean to let him know it was a double date that way we wouldn't just go to the bar. Dean replied back saying they would be here to pick us up at 11pm. It was late because the PPV didn't end until 9pm. We only had about an hour to get ready from the time we got home. Paige and I were ready by 10:45 so we were just waiting for the guys to show up.

At eleven I heard a knock on the door so I went to answer it but Paige said to stay back and let her get it. So I waited as she opened the door and Roman was standing in front. I couldn't see Dean which made me think he bailed on me but then Roman stepped aside and there was Dean. He was wearing a nice shirt and nice dress pants.

"You look beautiful" he said to me and couldn't take his eyes off of me, which made me blush.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself" I said smiling at him.

"Roman the woman in the purple is Paige. You may remember her from NXT" Dean said to Roman.

"Oh damn, how could I forget a fine woman like you" Roman said which made Paige blush.

"We should get going before we don't go at all" I said giggling at all the flirting going on.

"Yes we should" Paige agreed and locked the door after we all walked out.

Dean and Roman opened our doors for us. Paige and I sat in back together mainly because we were short enough to sit in the back. Once we got to the restaurant they opened the doors for us and we looped arms with our dates and they walked us to the doors. Dean must have made last minuet reservations. We sat in a booth Dean and Roman on one side and Paige and I on the other sitting across from our dates.

"So beautiful how does it feel to be the new Diva Champion?" Dean asked me and smiled.

"It feels great. Was the first best thing of the night" I said smiling at him.

"Oh yeah. What was the second and third?" he asked me.

"There is more than three but they are when you and Roman beat up Punk, when you asked me on a date, and of course this date" I said smiling.

"I would say that the best part of the night for me would be this date too" Paige said.

"I would have to agree with the beating up Punk and this date also" Roman said smiling at Paige.

"I agree with all of it" Dean said and grabbed my hand to hold it.

"You look beautiful tonight Paige" Roman said causing Paige to blush.

"I would have to say you are handsome yourself" Paige said then giggled.

"Do you have to be at NXT tomorrow?" Roman asked Paige.

"Nope not until Tuesday" Paige replied.

"Well you should come with us tonight we have to leave after this dinner to go to the next city over for Raw" Roman said smiling.

"Sounds great I will just have to pack some things when we get back" Paige said smiling.

"How about Dean and Hypnotic use Dean's car and I will ride with you" Roman said.

"Sounds fine to me" she replied.

"That actually sounds really fun" I said smiling.

"Alright let's eat and then head back to your house so you can pack. Dean and I will be back after we get our stuff" Roman said.

"Paige come with me to the bathroom" I said still smiling at Dean who was being really charming.

"Okay" she replied.

**Dean's POV**

"Dude you better not break her heart" Roman said to me after they went to the bathroom.

"I won't, I really care for her. She is different. I think I am in love" I said to him which made him look shocked.

"No joke dude I can tell the connection between you two" he said being serious.

"I know I can see it between you and Paige. But seriously I really care for Hypnotic" I said and then we stopped the conversation as we seen Paige and Hypnotic coming back.

**Hypnotic's POV**

We sit back down and finish eating. Dean pays the bill and they walk us back to the car. Once we got home Paige and I both started packing.

"I think I love him" Paige said talking about Roman.

"I know I seen the connection between you two" I said smiling still from Dean.

"Talk about connection Dean and you are perfect together" she said smiling at me.

"Please he is a player" I said trying to not fall for him.

"No I think he loves you and if he breaks your heart I am sure I won't be the only one kicking his ass" she said then laughed.

"Should we change out of these dresses?" I asked Paige.

"Yeah I would put on some nice jeans and a t-shirt" she said so I changed and so did she.

We were all packed and changed when I heard the knock at the door. So I answered it and the guys were there grabbing our bags.

"Paige, which car is yours?" Roman asked because he was riding with her.

"Here let me show you" she said and Dean grabbed my bags and we all headed out the door and Paige locked it behind her.

We got in the cars and said we would see each other in a little bit. I was happy to share a car with Dean if I didn't know he was such a played I would think he was falling in love with me.

"What kind of music do you want to listen to?" he asked me as he shuffled through his mp3 played.

"Something to keep us awake, maybe some rock or heavy metal" I said smiling at him.

"I got just the thing" he said and then turned on some Metallica.

Dean drove all the way to the next city Roman and Paige were in the car behind us.

**Paige's POV**

"So would you want to go on a second date with me?" Roman asked smiling at me.

"Yes, of course it was amazing tonight" I said smiling back.

"Can we make it official and be a couple?" he asked kind of shy like.

"I would love to be your girlfriend" I said smiling even wider at him. At my response he smiled wide at me.

"Room with me tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know when we get there I will see what Hypnotic wants to do" I said hoping her and Dean were okay.

"Okay sounds fine to me" he said smiling at me.

"So Roman you know Dean better than anyone. Is he playing with her heart and be honest" I said worried about my best friend.

"He said he is falling in love with her. I warned him not to break her heart" Roman said.

"Okay she is worried he is just playing with her but they clearly have chemistry" I said smiling over at him.

"Yes they do and so do we" he replied back. I reached for the radio but he grabbed my hand. He held my hand the whole car ride to the next town.

**Hypnotic's POV**

Dean reached for my hand about 30 minutes after we talked. We held hands the whole car ride. When we got there Paige and Roman were both extremely happy.

"Hypnotic its official this set up was the best thing ever we are officially dating" Roman said with a big smile picking Paige up.

"That is great I am happy for you" I said smiling.

"Can I talk to you over there for a minute?" Paige asked.

"Sure" I said following her.

"Would you mind rooming with Dean for the night so Roman and I can share a room?" she asked me.

"No problem, go have fun with your new boyfriend" I said smiling. But inside I was a little worried.

We walked back and Roman told Dean that he was rooming with Paige and that he would be rooming with me. Dean smiled at that news and gladly grabbed all our bags and headed to our room. I followed him waving bye to Paige.

"Well we can sleep in separate beds if you want" Dean said after he closed the door.

"I want to cuddle if that is okay" I said looking at him.

"Yeah that is fine. We can push the beds together" he said and started pushing the beds together.

"I don't want to rush things with you. I don't want people thinking that you are just a rebound" I said trying not to sound nervous.

"That is fine Hypnotic we can move at the pace you want to baby girl" he said smiling back at me.

I got in the shower and then laid down with Dean when I got out. He wrapped his big arms around me and I just melted inside. I drifted off to sleep right after he wrapped his arms around me. I felt so happy in a way I have never felt before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Breakdown

**Hypnotic's POV**

I wake up the next morning still in his arms. I started to move because I really have to pee.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Dean mumble in a very low husky voice.

"I really have to pee. If you don't let me up I am going to pee in the bed" I said which caused him to let me up.

"Hurry back so we can cuddle some more" he said still sounding half asleep.

"Holy crap Dean get up it's almost one in the afternoon. We have to get ready for the show tonight" I said kind of panicking because we over slept.

"Chill we don't have to be there until four"

"I still want to get ready and go train in the arena" I said pouting a little.

"Alright get ready and then we can go. I will text Roman to have him get ready" Dean said and I went to go get ready.

When I finished getting ready I walked out of the bathroom and Dean was ready to go. I expected him to still be sleeping. I didn't think he would have actually got up.

"Roman will be here in like five" Dean said then smiled at me.

"Okay. And last night was great. That is the best sleep I have had ever" I said smiling at him.

"I would have to agree with that. I have never slept that good" he said. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Hey guys ready to go? Paige already headed to the car" Roman said.

"I'm driving and you have control of the ready" Dean said laughing.

"Fine by me" Roman said and we all headed to the car.

Roman was flipping through channels and he then he left it on a certain song. Paige looked at me worried. I was fine at first but then I started crying and couldn't help it. Punk and I were supposed to dance our first dance to this song. I saw Dean look in his mirror back at me and he saw me crying. I felt embarrassed and then Paige grabbed me and I put my head on her shoulder and buried my face.

"Roman change the song" Dean said with a very defensive voice.

"It's not a bad song. Matter of fact I dedicate this song to Paige" Roman said still not catching on.

"No Roman don't dedicate this song to me" Paige said.

"Roman, just change the song" Dean said one last time. Roman changed the song then looked back at Paige. He must have seen me crying.

"Oh I didn't know. I am so sorry" Roman said talking to me.

"Roman it's not your fault but that will never be our song and she is sorry she spoiled the car ride" Paige said for me because I couldn't talk.

"I understand baby we will find a different one. But I am really sorry I wish I would have listened the first time" Roman said taking it hard.

"Its fine" I managed to whimper out.

"Baby girl don't cry. Let me pull over. Roman you can drive and Paige can sit up here with you" Dean said which made me smile a little.

Dean pulled over right away and Roman got in the driver seat. Paige got up front with Roman. Dean sat behind Paige since there would be more room behind her. He stretched one of his legs on the seat and then grabbed me with his big arms and let me lay on his chest. He rubbed my back soothing me for the rest of the ride. By the time we got to the arena I was calmed down. Roman pulled into the parking garage that way we weren't seen like this because creative would be pissed if people started saying we were dating. Roman walked over to Paige's door and opened it for her. Then he helped Dean out of the car and Dean helped me out of the car. I grabbed on his arm and we walked arm and arm into the arena and so did Paige and Roman.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Dean and Hypnotic will get their time to get married but not just yet. And Paige will get her time to be on the main roster but as for in the Shield they are split up. Notice how Seth has not been in the story yet. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers and favorites/followers. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: News<p>

**Hypnotic's POV**

Of course the first people I see walking in the arena with Dean, Paige, and Roman were Punk and AJ. Dean and I were still arm and arm when Punk and AJ saw us. Dean made it a point to wrap his arm around my waist. I enjoyed it though so I didn't complain. Paige and Roman were holding onto each other. Roman's arm was around Paige's waist and her arm was around his waist also.

"Really you're such a slut. Thought you didn't move on" AJ said to me as we went to walk by. I let go of Dean and instantly got in her face.

"Really bitch you're just jealous that I got your title last night. Oh and because I had that asshole there first. How is my sloppy seconds anyway?" I said right before Dean grabbed ahold of me.

"You better get her out of here AJ is not happy with her" Punk said to Dean.

"Do you think I give a fuck if AJ is happy with her or not? I am just trying to keep her from getting into trouble for beating AJ's ass backstage" Dean said and we all walked off.

"Damn girl are you trying to get in trouble" Dean said when we were in The Shield's locker room.

"No I just want them gone" I said being serious.

"I know baby girl but be careful she is trying to get in your head to get her title back" he said then "let's go train and get your frustrations out. We have about 3 hours before the show starts" he said and we all went to train.

I trained with Dean which was fun because he was tough but not tough enough to actually hurt me. But he wasn't afraid to hit me. Roman and Paige trained together just so he would have someone to train with. We only trained for about an hour then Paige and I trained together and Roman and Dean trained together. The head of creative, Brain came over to me.

"Hey AJ wants to fight for her title tonight. So that will be your match and Paige keep up the good work and you will be moved up soon" Brain said.

"Okay thank you for letting me know" I said with a smile.

"Thank you Brian, I can't wait to be here with Hypnotic" Paige said with a big smile. Then Brian turned to walk away.

"Paige hold up for a minute" I said and got out of the ring and walked towards Roman and Dean with Paige behind me.

"Dean, AJ wants her rematch tonight. Help me train some more please" I said because I really wanted to show AJ who the better Diva is.

"Alright baby girl, but this time I won't take it so easy on you" Dean said with a wicked smile.

"I wouldn't want you too" I said smiling back just as wicked.

"Roman get in the ring and be the ref." Dean said.

**Paige's POV**

Dean and Hypnotic are about to train but it is going to be rough. They know the other one so well because Hypnotic got her style from his Jon Moxley days and who knows him better than the man himself. Roman is the ref. so I am going to sit here and watch these guys fight. Should be a good training session for Hypnotic and maybe even Dean.

They square off and Roman says go. Hypnotic goes after him but she keeps her guard down and Dean hits her in the gut. She feels the pain but it seems to make her stronger. She hits him in the gut and he surprisingly acts hurt. She keeps up her guard and hits him a few more times. But then he gets momentum and starts to go after her. She goes defensive and blocks his moves pretty well until he hits her in the gut with his knee. She lets out a scream but keeps fighting. She hits him with his own running knee in the gut and he lets out a scream. She then hits him with his finisher that she took over. Roman counts to three and she won.

"Get up and I thought you weren't going to take it easy on me" Hypnotic said to him.

"I didn't you actually hit my rib" he said but laughed "it was a good match and I think AJ should be worried."

"She better be. Oh will you accompany me to the ring tonight?" she asked him with a smile.

"Well of course I would be honored to" he said and then kissed her on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rematch

**Dean's POV**

We were sitting in the back when Brian came up to let Hypnotic know her match was next. She told Brian that I would be accompanying her to the ring and he said it would be fine. She started to throw punches at the air to get pumped up for her rematch.

"Keep your head in the match" I told her and gave her a smile.

"I know I am going to" she said back to me and then her music hit.

We walked down the ramp and into the ring together. I got in the ring with her and then AJ's music started and she came out with Punk. I saw Hypnotic tense up a little.

"Hey just focus on your title. Don't let the mind tricks work" I whispered into her ear.

"I will try. Thank you for being here for me" she said and smiled at me.

AJ and Punk got in the ring together but Hypnotic seemed to focus on AJ and ignore Punk which was a good thing. The ref told me and Punk to get out of the ring so I did as he said. Hypnotic seemed to be alright. The ref signaled for the bell to ring and then the match started. Hypnotic was on the offence and started to get some good hits on AJ. But Punk started cheering for AJ which seemed to make Hypnotic tense up and AJ got some good hits in. I started cheering for Hypnotic. 'Come on Hypnotic you got this' and it seemed to help and she took over again. Punk seemed to get mad at my comment and headed towards me. I was ready for him and we started to brawl outside of the ring. I had the upper hand and slammed him into a barricade which distracted AJ enough for Hypnotic to hit her finisher 'The Hypnotizer' on AJ. Hypnotic pinned AJ and got the win. She retained her title. She grabbed her title waved me to join her in the ring so I did and she grabbed my hand and raised it with hers. I was so proud of her. We walked away and headed up the ramp. But then we heard Punk start to talk.

"AJ and I have one more match then we will be leaving the company" Punk said and the crowd started chanting 'one more match'.

"Thank you WWE universe for being so generous to us over the past years. I wanted my title back but instead I lost. We are having one more match and then we will be saying good bye to this company" AJ finished and they walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Night out

**Hypnotic's POV**

After I retained my title Dean, Paige, Roman, and I went out to celebrate. I was so happy and we all wanted to go out and have some fun. We rode together to the restaurant.

"I am so happy two great things in one night" I said smiling.

"I know what one is but what is the other" Roman asked confused.

"Well I retained my title which is great and the second is that Punk and AJ will be leaving after one more match" I said still smiling.

"Oh yeah that is a great thing wonder what the last match is going to be" Dean said joining in my happiness.

"I don't know probably me and you against them" I said thinking about it.

"That would be fun" Dean said laughing a little.

"If that happens Dean I want to get my hands on Punk and you won't stop me" I said serious.

"Woah Hypnotic that is probably a bad idea" Roman said sounding worried.

"I don't care Roman. Dean you will not get in my way" I said.

"I promise if you can get an opportunity I will let you until he hits you back" Dean said.

Just after he finished talking I heard my phone ring. I looked at it and it was Triple H.

"Hello Triple H"

"Hypnotic good news Dean and you have a match tomorrow. Mix tag team against Punk and AJ" He said.

"Okay I will tell Dean. He is driving right now so I will let him know. Thank you for this opportunity" I said and hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Dean asked tilting his head a little.

"You and I have a mix tag team match against Punk and AJ tomorrow" I said then smiled.

"Congrats you two" Paige said.

"Shit Paige when do you have to catch your flight?" Roman asked.

"Tomorrow early in the morning. I take the rental back tomorrow so I am just going to have to drive myself" Paige said and Roman kind of pouted.

"Alright baby so it's our last night together lets party" Roman said.

"Roman we are going to have to leave late tonight to get to the showing so the next few hours will be the last you see each other for a few days" Dean said which made Roman frown.

We all had a good time the rest of the night Roman and Paige were all romantic and lovey to each other. I almost wanted to cry but Dean and I had a real good time together. I could see him and I having a relationship after Punk is out of WWE for good. We took Paige back to the hotel and we started our drive.

I sat in the back seat listening to music on the radio until I fell asleep. I woke up to Dean carrying me up to the new hotel room. He laid me on my bed and tucked me in. He kissed me on my forehead and went to walk away but I grabbed his hand.

"Please stay with me" I said in a sleepy voice.

"Alright baby girl" he said and then climbed in bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. I instantly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews,favorites, and follows. I hope you guys like the story so far. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Mix Tag Match<p>

**Hypnotic's POV**

I woke up in Dean's arms. I was so happy to be cuddled up to him I didn't want to move. Roman knocked on the door just then.

"Hey it's time to get up. We have to go to the gym and train and then go to the arena" he said and I turned over to get Dean up.

"Dean get up we got to get around" I said and he groaned.

"I don't wanna get up" he said in a sleepy voice.

"Come on get up" I said shaking the bed.

"Alright I am getting up" he said sitting up.

We got around and headed to the gym. The three of us trained together they were trying to help me so that if I can get my hands on Punk I can make it count.

"Alright let's go get lunch and then head to the arena" Roman said then added "I am driving."

"Fine you can drive" Dean laughed.

"What if I want to drive?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh no we are not letting you drive" Roman joked.

"But why not?"

"You would probably run Punk over if you see him" Dean said and then laughed.

"Good point" I said laughing.

We grabbed lunch at a nice fast food joint and then headed to the arena. I was sharing a locker room with them because the bosses thought it was a bad idea if I shared one with the other diva's considering AJ would be in there. I got in the shower first and then they got in after me while I changed. Dean came out and I could tell he loved my ring attire.

"Damn baby if you keep working out as much as us I will have to start fighting for you" Dean said and then smiled.

"Yeah you think?" I asked.

"Hell yeah I do. I am just glad Roman is dating Paige otherwise I might have to worry about him stealing you from me" Dean said which made me smile.

"Dude if you didn't get to her first I probably would have had her" Roman said smiling.

"I think you are lying" I said blushing.

"I am not lying" Dean said then walked up and kissed my cheek.

"Okay you say so" I said and walked out of the locker room and Dean followed me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"So you really think I don't like you?" he asked being serious.

"No I think I am just another one of your girls but I am more of a challenge" I said then added in "and if you don't get your arm off of me people are going to start talking."

"Let them talk. And you're not just another girl. I want you to be my girl forever" he said which brought tears to my eyes.

"Just stop. You know that is what Punk said and look where he is now" I said and shrugged away from him and walked away.

"Please stop. Let's talk before this huge match" he said so I stopped.

"What?" I turned towards him.

"I didn't want to upset you okay. Let's just go back to how it was and I won't bring this up again" he said and I nodded my head in agreement.

We sat at a table together with Roman as well. We were watching the other matches. Roman was in a single match against Randy tonight. Roman goes on right before us.

"Roman your match is next" Brian said.

"Alright" Roman replied getting up.

"Good luck tonight" I said smiling at him.

"Thank you" he said then walked away to go get pumped up before his match.

Roman gained control of the match fast and I knew that meant our match was the next event which was also the last event.

"Get ready for your match" Brian said to us.

"Ok" I said and got up punching in the air to prepare for the fight.

"I will do my best to let you get your hands on him" Dean whispered in my ear and I nodded.

**Roman's POV**

I won my match I know the others didn't get to see it all because their match was next. But I was still happy I won so I headed to the back to watch their match. I just hope Hypnotic isn't going to be stupid tonight and get hurt.

I heard Hypnotic's music hit and Dean and Hypnotic both walked out to her music. They got in the ring and by the look on Dean's face I knew he was planning something. I saw him whisper something to Hypnotic right before AJ's music hit and I saw her face lite up. He agreed to let her get her hands on Punk.

AJ and Punk got in the ring and Dean got out on the apron. I knew his plan now. Hypnotic instantly taking the fight to AJ got control fast. She was using every move in the book and when AJ finally made it to tag in Punk I knew Hypnotic let her tag in Punk. AJ got out of the ring and Punk got in the ring. The ref tried to stop Hypnotic but she instantly went after Punk hitting him. She lost control of herself and was really hurting him. The ref pulled her off of him. She walked over then and tagged in Dean. He got in the ring with Punk and continued controlling him until he hit his Dirty Deeds on him. Hypnotic and Dean won the match. I saw AJ grab a mic and head to the middle of the ring.

"Thank you again WWE we are leaving" she said and sat the mic down she looked around but no one was chanting tonight. She looked disappointed.

**Hypnotic's POV**

"Thank you Dean" I said to him after the walked out of the ring.

"It was nothing and damn you really hurt him" he said smiling.

"Let's go find Roman" I said smiling.

"I know where he is follow me" he said so I followed him.

We found Roman in the locker room. He was packing his stuff so we could head to the hotel.

"Great match guys" Roman said smiling at us.

"Thank you I am just happy I got to get my hands on Punk" I said smiling.

"So am I and that they will no longer be around" Dean said which made me happier and I turned and gave him a hug.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The O/C Kathy is a friend of mine. I hope you like it Kathy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Seth<p>

**Seth's POV**

Tonight will be the first night my girlfriend has traveled with me. She is rather shy which is why I love her so much. Her name is Kathy and a lot of people don't understand how I could be dating an older woman but she is amazing.

"Hey Kathy are you ready to leave?" I asked her.

"Yes, this is going to be so fun I love going out" she said smiling.

"I figured you would love to travel with me" I said smiling back at her. She was always so outgoing. I just didn't want her going to the arena with me in the beginning because I was feuding with Dean and Roman.

"So do I get a personal training session with you?" she asked blushing.

"Well of course baby girl" I said happy she asked.

We left and headed to the airport to go to the city we will be in. When the flight landed I saw Dean and Roman with the new girl Hypnotic.

"Hey guys" I called to them and they turned around to say hi. It wasn't the same though we weren't close anymore and I hated it. We were always good friends but this stupid storyline got in the way of that.

"What do you want Seth" Dean snapped at me.

"I wanted to say hi and introduce you guys to Kathy" I told them.

"That is awesome Seth. Have you met our lovely girl Hypnotic?" Roman asked me and I saw Hypnotic blush and then she punched Roman.

"I have seen her around. Just didn't know she was your girl" I told him.

"I am nobodies girl and I am going to beat this big Samoan up if he don't stop thinking I am" Hypnotic said with an attitude but it made Kathy laugh.

"Yeah you're not my girl Paige is" Roman said truthfully.

"Hey you guys want to go out tonight to a nice restaurant?" I asked hoping that I could get my friendship back with them.

"Yeah sure I will drag these two kicking and screaming if I have to" Hypnotic responded which made me and Kathy laugh.

"Sounds great doesn't it Kathy?" I said and asked her at the same time.

"Yeah sounds like we will have a great time" Kathy said smiling.

Kathy was in the front row the whole time as every match was going then mine was on and I locked my eyes with hers for just a second and I kept fighting. I wanted to win so she would be happy about it. I curb stomped Randy Orton then pinned him. I won and after I won I walked right to Kathy and gave her a big hug. She blushed of course.

After my match I took Kathy back stage with me to meet some of the other people I work with and she loved meeting all of them. I waited for Hypnotic, Roman, and Dean to be ready. Then I saw them walking towards us and smiled. I was so happy to be trying to work on this friendship they were like my brothers but we drifted apart during the storyline.

"I told you I would bring them" Hypnotic said smiling.

"Man you wouldn't believe me but this 130 pound girl has an attitude and is the most stubborn person I have ever met. Plus she can do the Moxicity better than Dean" Roman said making fun of Dean.

"I am glad she made you guys come I miss being like brothers with you two. And I have seen her pull off the Moxicity I am just glad she has never done it to me" I said laughing.

"You lost me. What is the Moxicity?" Kathy asked.

"Did you see me fight tonight?" Hypnotic asked her being kind.

"Yeah I thought it was cool" Kathy said smiling at her.

"The finisher I hit right before I pinned her was called The Hypnotizer. Well that is the Moxicity but I changed the name to make it my own" I said laughing as I looked at Dean.

"Oh that's cool that Dean let you use his move" Kathy said.

"Oh no I stole it before Dean and I ever meet. I actually got his attention because I stole his move" I said laughing.

"Oh that's really cool too" Kathy laughed.

"Okay do you guys want to meet on the third floor of the hotel in about an hour?" I asked ready to leave.

"Yeah we will meet you there. Should give us three time to fight over the shower" Roman said laughing.

"I got an idea I will take one first then you and Dean can share the next shower" Hypnotic said laughing.

"Ha your funny if anything baby girl I am sharing a shower with you" Dean said smiling.

"Ha yeah you can wash my back" Hypnotic said to him.

"Alright lets go meet you there in an hour" Roman said and we all separated to leave.

**Hypnotic's POV**

When we got back to the hotel I got in the shower first. I heard a knock on the door.

"If you have to go to the bathroom go outside" I yelled.

"No I am here to take you up on your offer" I heard Dean say as he opened the door.

"Uh what offer?" I said.

"The offer of us sharing a shower if I wash your back" he said seriously.

"Alright get in here" I said laughing.

He got in the shower with me and I handed him the wash rag lathered with soap. He started washing my back and went down to my butt. He washed every inch of me with the wash rag. I rinsed off and then turned away from him again. He started kissing my back and the back of my neck which made me shiver.

"Dean we can't do this not right now. Roman still needs a shower and we have to leave" I managed to whisper out.

"Alright baby girl let me wash up. And you can wash my back" he said smiling.

I was surprised he wasn't angry instead he was just okay with it. He was a known player but he is waiting for one girl and it is me. I felt like as soon as I gave in to him he would dump me and move on. I mean come on he played every girl ever the only difference is that I am not giving in right away.

Once we got out Roman got in and showered. I changed while he was in the shower and when he got out we all walked out the door and headed for the stairs. We always took the stairs because it was good exercise. We walked down the two flights of stairs and then walked onto the third floor.

**Seth's POV**

Kathy and I shared a shower in our room and took our time. I kissed her all over and then slowly showed her how much I loved her. She was so happy that she gets to meet the guys I called my brother.

"Honey it's time to go" Kathy called me because I was in the bathroom brushing my hair.

"Alright baby I am ready" I said walking out of the bathroom.

"I can't wait to go out with you guys to see why you guys are so close" Kathy said to me smiling.

"Now remember dear I told you us guys drifted apart so it may be a little awkward in the beginning but I hope we can be brothers again" I told her so that way if it was bad she wouldn't be disappointed.

"I know baby" she said smiling at me.

We walked out the door and walked to the elevator and stair area to meet them. I saw them instantly and waved.

"Hey guys" Hypnotic said waving back.

"Hey glad we all could hang out" I said smiling.

"So there is no way we are all fitting in one car so how are we going to split this?" Hypnotic said looking at everyone.

"I vote guys in one care girls in the other" Kathy said smiling.

"I think that is a great idea" Hypnotic agreed.

"I don't know. Seth might not want to ride with us" Dean said which caused Hypnotic to elbow him in the side.

"You three need to spend time together. I miss when I would watch you on tv and you guys were like brothers. So you guys ride in the same car" Hypnotic told us.

"Alright baby girl if you say so" Dean said laughing a little.

Dean, Roman and I got in one vehicle as Hypnotic and Kathy got in the other. I sat in the back because I am the shortest. But I don't mind I am just happy to be hanging out with these two again.

"So Seth did you miss us?" Roman asked.

"Well of course we were so close" I replied.

"Well then why didn't you call us when you split with the Authority?" Dean asked sounding a little angry.

"I am sorry guys really I wish I would have" I said feeling bad.

"Seth we loved you. You were our younger brother" Dean said sounding serious.

"I loved you guys too. There was just so much going on. I know I should have called" I told them being serious.

"Dean lay off let's just have fun tonight. Seth is still our younger brother. Yes, we drifted apart but we were always brothers and always will be" Roman said.

"Thank you Roman" I said "so you are dating miss Paige from NXT?"

"Yes, she is amazing. Dean here is falling in love with Hypnotic" Roman said which made me smile.

"Hard to believe a little over a year ago we were single and hitting up the bars every night. Now look at us all tied down" I said smiling.

"I know it is hard to believe. The last one of us I would expect to be tied down would be Dean. But he sure is" Roman laughed.

"I am not tied down. We aren't even dating" Dean said pouting.

"Then why is it that you haven't looked or flirted with another girl since you and her played that one pool match?" Roman asked picking on him.

"Okay I am in love with her and fine I am tied down but so are you two so no making fun of me for it" Dean said pouting because Roman won.

"So just wondering Dean what is it about her that is so special?" I asked him trying to help the situation.

"I don't know she is beautiful and she is broken. I want to fix her. She reminds me of me. She is different than most Diva's and I love everything about her" Dean said smiling.

"Yup that is love for sure. Paige is the same though it's just something about her that makes me love her" Roman said smiling.

"Kathy and I fell hard for each other too. I just am so shocked that the three of us actually found the right girl" I added in which caused us all to smile.

We met the girls at the restaurant. They seemed to be happy from the ride also.

"So did you get to know Hypnotic?" I asked Kathy as I walked up to her.

"Yes, I even know her real name" she said smiling.

"No fair tell us" I said teasing her.

"Not going to happen I told her I wouldn't tell any of you and that even includes you Seth" Kathy said to me giggling.

"We had a nice long talk and it was fun having girl time" Hypnotic added in.

"I am glad you guys had fun" I said smiling.

"How was your guys' ride?" Hypnotic asked me eyeing Dean.

"Bumpy at first but we managed to be alright by the end of it and of course back to being the brothers" I said smiling.

"Dean didn't give you problems did he? If so I can do the Moxicity on him" Hypnotic said laughing.

"Nah he gave me a little trouble but nothing worth getting the Moxicity" I told her laughing.

"You wouldn't be able to hurt me if you tried anyway" Dean said smiling.

"You wanna bet tough guy. I can take you right now" Hypnotic said picking on him.

"Yeah let's do this" Dean said smiling.

"Hey guys we are in the middle of a parking lot. At least wait till y'all get back to the hotel where you will have a soft landing" Roman told them.

We went into the restaurant and all had a great time. I could tell why I missed them so much. They offered for me to start traveling with them again once Kathy goes back home and of course I am going to. Maybe creative will let the Shield reform. I was so happy to be hanging out with them again and I could tell that Dean and Hypnotic shared a special connection. She may deny it right now but soon she will see how much he loves her.

Kathy was leaving in the morning because she has to get back to take care of the animals. She loves her cat and I love my dog and she hates to be away from them for too long. So I guess I will be traveling with Dean, Roman, and Hypnotic pretty soon. I was excited even though Kathy was leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Three Months Later

**Hypnotic's POV**

It's been three months since Punk and AJ left the company and Seth started traveling with us. We all shared a suit every time we travel. It always has two bedrooms and four beds. The guys are getting along so much better and I love it they always have me laughing. Dean is still trying to help me move on. It's weird because he still has not looked at another female since we started hanging out. He even bought me a new necklace and a new gaming system with games. I wore the necklace every night in the ring it was my good luck charm. I was still Diva Champion and no one really tried much to challenge me. Paige on the other hand is talking that they are moving her up very soon. I am so excited. We go see her every weekend which Roman loves. They are still going strong.

"Hey baby girl" Dean said to me smiling.

"Hey so what are we doing today?" I asked him smiling still lying in bed with him.

"Well Seth wants to take us to CrossFit this morning and then we are all going to see a movie" Dean said smiling.

"Sounds like fun" I said smiling.

"Of course it will be"

We heard a knock on our bedroom door.

"Hey you two get up time to go to CrossFit" Seth said from behind our door.

"You know you can open the door Seth" I said laughing and he opens the door.

"Paige and Roman are already ready so we are waiting on you two" Seth said smiling.

"Okay let me get a quick shower and I will be ready" I said smiling looking at Dean.

"Alright just make it fast you two" Seth said as he closed the door.

I got in the shower and Dean joined me in the shower to help was my back and to try to get his way. I turned him down again telling him we had to hurry. I am sure Dean was tired of waiting by now but he didn't protest we just washed up and got changed into gym clothes. I was worried Dean would give up on me soon but he showed no signs of him wanting anyone but me. I don't think he has ever had to wait so long to get his way but he did for me. I know I am falling for him and I think soon I will be proud to call him my new boyfriend but I just want to be sure he is willing to stay for a while. He is really helping though because he is always so sweat to me.

We walked out of the bedroom and of course the others were picking on us.

"When are you two just going to start dating?" Paige said laughing.

"I don't know Miss Paige maybe Dean and I will talk about it tonight" I said smiling. It caused Dean to look at me and smile.

"Good you two clearly belong together" Roman said smiling.

We got into the one car Paige, Seth, and I all got in the back and Dean drove. Dean almost always drives. But today he was driving like a normal person normally he is driving a little faster than the speed limit. When we got there we started working out and Seth seemed to have a great time. We all were picking on each other and having a fun time while working out. It was almost like we lost track of time because by the time we were done working out it was already 2pm which means we worked out for 4 hours. We all went into the locker rooms to get a shower and change before we went out for lunch.

"So that was a killer work out" Seth said laughing.

"Yeah it was but it does us all some good" Roman said smiling.

"Man I am already wore out" I said looking at Paige.

"I just can't wait to get moved up" Paige said smiling.

"Neither can I. Maybe they will give you a run at the title" I said smiling.

"I hope so it would be fun" Paige said.

"Have fun winning it from this crazy woman" Dean said laughing.

"Hey I am not crazy" I said laughing.

"Oh I would have to disagree" Seth said laughing.

"Whatever your biased" I said laughing.

"Hun I would have to agree with them" Paige said giggling.

"You're biased too" I said picking on her.

"No baby you're just a little crazy" Dean said smiling.

"Fine maybe a little" I said laughing "Plus look at who is talking you thought it was cool when Seth put your head through cinder blocks"

"Yeah I know I am the lunatic for a reason baby" Dean laughed.

We all sat there laughing until we got our food. Then we all heard Paige's phone go off. She answered it. After she hung up she looked at us all with a big smile.

"Guys that was Triple H. He is moving me to main roster told me to be there tomorrow to discuss what my debut would be. I am so excited" Paige was smiling.

"That is great baby" Roman said getting up and picking her up into a bear hug.

"Paige that is great" I said laughing because she was fighting Roman to put her down.

"Thank you guys. So guess I am traveling with you guys now?" She said laughing.

"We might have to get two vehicles" Roman said laughing.

"Well I can us mine and Hypnotic can ride with me and we will all meet at the hotel every time" Paige suggested.

"That actually is a good idea. It will give us both girl time" I said smiling.

"Yeah then we will get some guy time" Roman said laughing.

We went out to see the movie 'Gone Girl'. It was a really good movie but we all had to head back to the hotel to back and get on the road.

"Hey Paige would Dean and I be able to us your car tonight we have some talking to do and you can ride with Seth and Roman" I asked Paige.

"Yeah no problem" she said smiling.

We packed and got into Paige's car and waited for the others to be ready to leave that way we all left at the same time. Once they got in their car we got on the road and headed to the next city. Good thing it was only an hour away.

"So baby girl what is it you want to talk to me about?" Dean asked smiling.

"Well I want to be sure you are serious and won't just leave me. I really care for you Dean" I said.

"Of course I am serious. I don't ever want to leave you or lose you. I am more than sure you are my true love" he said.

"Are you sure you can handle my crazy ass" I said laughing.

"If you can put up with me I am sure I can put up with you" he said smiling.

"I still want to go slow but let's make it official we are a couple now" I said smiling "as long as you want to be a couple"

"I would love to be your boyfriend and as far as taking it slow it's no problem baby girl" Dean said.

"Okay and you just made me the happiest girl ever" I said smiling wide.

"I am glad and you made me the happiest man alive. I just want to be yours no one else's" he smiled.

He grabbed my hand after we talked and kissed it. We held hands the rest of the car ride and I turned on the radio to some country station. He actually likes country. When we got to the hotel we were both smiling like fools and then the others pulled in and got out. We all started heading up to our suite. Once we got in there we all sat in the living room and started talking.

"Looks like they made it official" Roman said smiling.

"Yes we did" I said to him smiling.

"Holy shit Dean maybe you should have asked her out sooner she didn't snap at me" Roman said laughing.

"Shut up" I said and smacked him.

"That didn't last long" Seth said laughing.

"Seth if you don't shut up you will find out what a Moxicity feels like from me" I said laughing.

"Damn baby girl you're violent. But I like it" Dean said smiling at me so I smacked him.

"Of course you like violent women" I said smiling.

"Not women baby just you" he said smiling which caused me to blush.

"Damn Hypnotic tamed Dean who would ever picture Dean as tame" Seth said jokingly.

"Well look at you two also. No one ever thought Roman and you would settle down" Dean snapped back.

"I know dude it's great that we all found the perfect girl" Seth said smiling.

"It is great" Roman said wrapping his arms around Paige.

"Yeah I would have to agree" Dean said grabbing around my waist.

"See Paige we already do great things" I said smiling.

"I know right. But really we all need to go to bed" Paige said.

This suite had three rooms because we asked for a larger suite that way Seth had his own room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and get ready for Paige. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Paige's Meeting<p>

**Paige's POV**

I wake up in Roman's arms and turn over to give him a kiss. He tightens his arms a little because he doesn't want me to get up yet. I smile because I love when he holds me.

"Morning baby" I said to him smiling.

"Shhh it's not time to get up yet" he said half asleep.

"Yes it is I have a meeting with creative today at eleven. Then we have to go to the gym" I said to him.

"Fine let's get ready" he said smiling at me as he opened his eyes.

"Thank you baby" I said smiling.

We got in the shower and got around. When we left our room Seth was already awake and on the phone with Kathy.

"Are Dean and Hypnotic up yet" I asked Seth.

"No and its Roman's turn to get them up" Seth said laughing.

"Why do I have to do it?" he said smiling.

"Because I do it every time so it's your turn or Paige can do it" Seth said smiling.

"I'll do it" I said and started walking towards their bedroom and then knocked on the door.

"Damn it Seth just walk in" I heard Dean say from behind the door so I opened it.

"Well Seth looks pretty today" Hypnotic said laughing.

"Time to get up guys I have that meeting then we are all going to work out" I told them.

"Alright I can just grab a shower at the arena since we will have to wait for you" Hypnotic said getting up.

I closed the door and walked back to the living room. I told the guys that they were getting dressed and then we could go. They walked out the door and we got in our cars to leave. Hypnotic was riding with me and the guys were riding together.

"So how was your night?" I asked Hypnotic smiling.

"It was just like any night we cuddled and fell asleep" she told me.

"Wait you mean you guys never have had sex?" I asked her surprised.

"No we have not and he is willing to take it slow. I just am not ready yet" she told me.

"Well I am glad he makes you happy either way" I said to her smiling.

"Yeah he makes me feel beautiful and wanted again. And honestly I thought he would just leave right away and not try but he is different" she told me smiling.

"He is different for you. Something about you changed him. He is no longer a player and he is settled down which is really awesome" I told her smiling.

"Well look at Roman he clearly loves you too because he has settled down also" she said to me.

**Dean's POV**

"Dude so how is the sex with Hypnotic?" Roman asked me.

"Well we haven't had sex yet" I told them.

"What? Are you kidding?" Seth asked.

"No guys she wants to take it slow but I am fine with it" I told them.

"Damn dude you really do love her" Roman said.

"Yes, I do and no more talking about this and defiantly not in front of her" I told them and they nodded in agreement.

**Paige's POV**

We got to the arena a little early but I like to be early. When I got out of the car I walked over to Roman.

"So I wonder is creative would mind if you sat in with me Hypnotic" I said looking at her.

"Probably baby, it's not a good idea just go in there alone and talk to them and it will be alright" Roman said to me.

"I have to agree with Roman on this one because then they will think you can't handle it yourself" Hypnotic said.

"Alright then I will see you guys in the gym" I said to them waving bye.

I walked around and finally found the creative room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard from inside the room.

"Hello I am Paige we have a meeting" I said.

"Hello Paige, I am Brian the head of creative and please have a seat" Brian said and motioned to the chair.

"Thank you for seeing me today" I said as I sat down.

"It's not a problem. We have been waiting for Triple H to call you up as well" Brian said smiling.

"What do you mean as well" I asked confused.

"Well you and Hypnotic both have been the main talk over her in creative" Brian said.

"Oh yeah she is my best friend" I told them and they smiled.

"Well that's good that means you guys will make good rivals for the belt" Brian said.

"That's amazing when do I start doing that?" I asked.

"Well your story starts tonight. You will be interrupting Hypnotic and she will give you a chance to win the belt. If you win tonight then you will be the new Diva's Champion but if not you will get another chance on Smack Down" Brian said smiling.

"Does she already know about this?" I asked them.

"Yes, we called her last night. She said she had just got back from the movies. We asked her not to tell you." Brain said.

"Thank you guys so much" I told them.

"You're welcome and you can go now. Tell Roman, Seth, and Dean they can come see us now" Brian said and I walked out.

I walked to the gym to talk to Hypnotic and tell the guys that creative will see them now.

"You could have told me" I said as I walked up to Hypnotic.

"No they told me not too. And good luck winning tonight" she said smiling.

"Thank you and I hope to win but if I do you won't be mad for real will you?" I asked worried.

"Of course not" she told me.

"Okay oh guys creative said they will see you now" I told them.

"Alright thank goodness we wanted to talk to them" Roman said as they walked out.

When the guys got back they wouldn't tell us anything about the meeting. We all trained until it was close to starting. Then Hypnotic and I went to the girls' locker room so we could shower and change. We meet the guys in the back area where all of the superstars watch the matches and get ready for their matches.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Paige's Debut

**Roman's POV**

Brian came out and told Hypnotic that she would go out next. So she got ready by doing her normal thing. Then her music starts playing and she carries the belt out. The crowd loves her and she was handed a mic.

"So I have fought every Diva in the locker room with this belt on the line so why is it that I still have this belt? I know because none of the Divas are good enough. None of them compare to me. Because I am better than all of them they are nothing but wannabes. I am better than the best."

Then Paige's music hits and the crowd boos even though they don't know Paige yet. She walks out to the ring and grabs a mic from the ring hand.

"You think you're better than the best well honey I am the best and I will prove it. The Divas in the back may not have beaten you yet but I promise you I will win. And I will take that belt from you" Paige said.

"Oh you think you can take this from me? Well bring it we will fight right now with the belt on the line" Hypnotic said throwing her mic out of the ring.

A referee runs out to the ring and the match is started. Hypnotic instantly starts on the offense but Paige defends herself. I am just hoping that Hypnotic doesn't hit Paige with the Moxicity. But I taught Paige some moves and she was taking over the match. Then out of nowhere Paige hits Hypnotic with a spear and pins her. Paige wins the match and the title.

Then I hear the music hit so I descend the stairs. I look around and I am happy because The Shield is back. We go out to the ring because Hypnotic and Paige are still arguing in the ring like they were told too. That no matter who won that they would start arguing. Dean grabs a mic.

"Girls stop fighting there is no need for the fighting you are sisters. When one of you wins so does the other. If one of you holds a title so does the other. We all hold the title when one of us does" Dean said then handed the mic to Seth.

"You both are my sister and I don't want to see you fighting over a title there is no need for it. Come join us where you rightfully belong" Seth said then handed the mic to me.

"Paige, join us baby. They are your brothers and Hypnotic is your sister" I said and handed the mic back to Dean.

"Hypnotic you know I love you but you can't fight with your sister" He said causing Hypnotic to smile and grab the mic.

"I will join you of course baby lets dominate the company again" Hypnotic said with a smile then handed the mic to Paige.

"I never wanted to hurt my sister. Of course I will join you guys" she said and we all put our fists together and walked out of the ring.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They really are great and I love getting them helps me keep going. Soon there is going to be a little tension. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: The Return<p>

**Hypnotic's POV**

We formed The New Shield but we were still just called The Shield. Evolution was our enemies. The members were Triple H, Randy Orton, Justin Gabriel, Stephanie, and Alecia. We have the last three matches tonight against them.

Seth's match is first against Justin. We all come out with Seth and Evolution comes out with Justin. The ref gets everyone out of the ring but Seth and Justin. He then signals for the bell to be rung. The match starts off and Seth is doing really good and has control. But then Triple H starts to go after Roman which distracts Seth momentarily but enough to where Justin starts to gain control. Roman fights back and Justin looks out to make sure Triple H can hold his own at that very moment Seth kicked him in the stomach causing him to bend over which set Seth up for his Curb Stomp. Seth hit his Curb Stomp and pinned Justin. Seth won his match Roman and Dean both get in the ring and hug their brother.

The next match was for Roman and Paige against Triple H and Stephanie. The pairs get in the ring and look at each other trying to decide who will go first. Roman got out of the ring to let Paige go first. She loved to go first. She instantly went after Stephanie. Of course Paige gains control fast but Stephanie got a good hit on her which gave Stephanie enough time to tag in Triple H. Paige went to her corner and tagged in Roman. Roman was the power house and he showed it and was plowing through Triple H. Roman got enough momentum going and hit Triple H with his Superman Punch. Roman covered Triple H and Roman got the win.

**Paige's POV**

After Roman and my match it was Hypnotic and Dean's match now. Hypnotic and Dean were going against Alecia and Randy. I hated when Hypnotic was in mix tag team matched because even after her getting her hands on Punk it has been her thing to get a few hits on the guys when the girls tagged out. I was worried about tonight because it was Randy and I know he has a temper. I just hope Dean goes first that way there is less of a chance that she will get her chance to hit Randy. Dean looked at her but instead of her going first he stayed in. Alecia got out of the ring then and Dean took the fight to Randy. But Randy was not having it. Randy instantly took control. Dean looked like he was running out of breath but he managed to get a good hit on Randy so he tagged in Hypnotic. Randy tagged in Alecia before Hypnotic could get to him. Hypnotic was in control of the match and was about to get the win. But then we all heard his music hit.

"Look in my eyes what do you see I'm the cult of personality" it played and I looked to Hypnotic who looked shocked but was so distracted that Alecia hit her a few good times. Alecia almost won but Hypnotic saw Punk and then took the fight back to her but Hypnotic was clearly distracted. Alecia got the win.

"Meet Evolutions newest member" Triple H said.

"Thank you for this opportunity Triple H" Punk said and Hypnotic looked like she was going to start crying in the ring.

"That's ok Triple H meet Shield's newest member" Dean said. Then I heard music that I haven't heard since I was in NXT. Then I saw Sami Callihan.

"Thank you Dean for inviting me to your group" Sami said smiling viciously.

"No problem brother" Dean said smiling at him.

"So you going to introduce us all to our new brother?" Roman asked in a deep voice.

"Sami this is Roman, Seth, Paige and Hypnotic" he said looking to each of us and we all waved but also I noticed when he looked at Hypnotic he saw how she was and his face changed just for a second.

"Well nice to meet you all" Sami said smiling at each of us but he looked at Hypnotic and I could tell he could sense something was wrong.

We all walked up the stairs and to the back. Sami seemed to focus on Hypnotic. I don't think he knew that she and Dean were together.

"Hey girl are you okay?" Sami asked Hypnotic.

"I'll be alright" she said just trying to get away from them.

"Alright" he said then looked over to Dean who seemed tense.

"Hey dude am I traveling with you guys?" he asked.

"Yeah of course you are. You will be riding with Roman, Seth and me" Dean said trying to seem alright.

We all got in our cars to head to the hotel. Dean seemed a little worried about Hypnotic and didn't want to leave her even though we would be back at the hotel in no time. We decided to get room service tonight rather than going out. Sami and Seth would share a room because we could ask for a cot for one of them and the other would get the bed. At least until we get into the new hotel then we are going to have one suite that has two rooms and then one room with 2 beds for Seth and Sami.

**Hypnotic's POV**

I can't believe Punk came back and I didn't see AJ anywhere around the back. We all went back to the hotel and I didn't feel like dealing with anyone. When we got back I casually walked to my room while they all seemed to be talking and wouldn't notice me leave the room. I got into my room and locked the door because I know Dean would try to talk to me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Worst Night

**Hypnotic's POV**

I got in the shower and started washing up. I was so happy that we had a bathroom attached to our room. Once I got out of the shower I got changed and laid down in bed. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Hypnotic let me in please" I heard Paige say from outside the door. I was surprised it was her.

"Give me a minuet" I said. I got up and opened the door to let Paige in.

"Hypnotic I know Punk being back is not good for you but you are happy with Dean now and Punk is nobody" Paige said after she closed the door behind her.

"I know Paige but seeing him hurts me every time. I never wanted to see him again and I am happy with Dean but how long is that going to last before he dumps me too?" I said to her starting to cry.

"I see the way Dean looks at you and it is nothing like the way Punk looked at you. Punk looked at you like you belonged to him. Dean loves you and I can see it when he looks at you" Paige said holding me into a hug.

"I know Paige just please go now I want to be alone" I said to her and got up. She walked out the door and I locked the door behind her.

I heard another knock not to long after I closed the door.

"Paige I said I don't want to talk about it please go away" I said figuring it was her again.

"Umm I'm not Paige" I heard Sami say.

"Shouldn't you be talking with your guy friends" I snapped.

"No, I want to know what is wrong" he said and now I really wondered why Sami is here before Dean.

"Fine" I said getting up and unlocking the door.

"Hey girl what is going on?" Sami asked because he had no clue.

"Punk and I were supposed to be married. He left me the day of the wedding with no reason. I went to get my stuff with Paige and at this time I was in NXT. He still gave me no reason then. I got moved up to main roster and found out he had another fiancé that he had been cheating on me with. Her name is AJ and now that he is back it just really messed me up" I said to Sami confiding in him.

"It will be okay. He doesn't deserve you" Sami said trying to help.

"Where is Dean?" I asked.

"He left when we first got here. He didn't say where he was going" Sami said which made me start to cry. "Hey don't cry baby girl" he added and put his arm around me.

"Don't call me that" I said kind off rude.

"Got something against those words?" he asked.

"Dean calls me that. Now I probably fucked up the relationship with him too" I said crying.

"Oh you and Dean are together. I am sure he will be home soon" he said trying to make me feel better.

After Sami left I fell asleep without Dean because he wasn't home yet. I was worried that he left because he didn't want me anymore. When I woke up Dean was still not in the room with me. I got up and took a shower. Then I put some gym clothes on because it was early still and I know Seth would be up and going to crossfit.

I walked out my door and saw that Dean was sleeping on the couch. I didn't even bother waking him instead I knocked on Seth's door.

"Yeah its open" I heard Seth say.

"Hey are you going to CrossFit soon?" I asked him as I walked in.

"Yeah I was just getting ready to leave. Are you and Dean coming with me?" he asked.

"No just me. Dean and I didn't share the room last night so I don't even know when he got home" I said looking down.

"Alright is Roman or Paige coming?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I am pretty sure they are all still sleeping" I said.

"Okay so just Sami, you, and I then" he said and then I saw Sami ready too.

"Alright sounds good to me" I said and walked out the room and they both followed.

We walked out of the suit quiet so we wouldn't wake anyone up. Seth drove and I rode in the back. Once we got there we all did our own thing. Seth came over to talk though for a little bit. He wanted to talk about the whole Punk and Dean thing but I just said I didn't want to really talk.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I pulled it out. It was a text message from Paige.

"Where are you? Dean woke us up because you were gone" it said.

"I am at CrossFit with Seth and Sami" I replied back.

"Alright we are going to meet you there" she sent back.

"Hey Roman, Paige, and Dean are going to meet us here" I said walking over to Seth.

"Alright after we train a little with them we can grab some lunch" Seth said taking a break.

I stay by Seth and Sami waiting for them to get here. Then I heard Roman from across the gym yelling for Seth. We all went over there and I noticed Dean wasn't with them.

"Dude Dean took off mumbling something about Hypnotic and Sami" Roman said. I looked at Seth puzzled.

"What the fuck? We have to find him before he does anything stupid" Seth said.

"Yeah let me come with you" I said to them.

"No I think you need to stay here with Paige and Sami. We have to calm him down" Roman said and him and Seth took off.

Paige turned to look at me and Sami.

"What is this about?" she asked.

"Good question considering he didn't even come to bed with me last night" I said looking at her.

"He could have heard our conversation or part of it" Sami said and I looked at him.

"Oh great he probably heard the end and decided to sleep on the couch. What the hell am I going to do now" I said crying. Paige held me.

"Shhh it will be okay. I am sure if the guys find him you guys will talk about it" Paige said.

"I will talk to him first. I am his best friend or at least I was" Sami said trying to smile.

"Alright let's not worry about it until they find him. Hey lets go to lunch I will text Roman and let him know where we go so they can meet us there" Paige said and we grabbed our bags.

We went to lunch at Olive Garden. Paige texted Roman to let him know to meet there if they find Dean before we are done eating. Then I heard her phone ring.

"Who was it" I asked after she hung up.

"It was Roman. They found him but they won't be meeting us here. Dean said he didn't want to see either of you in a public place right now. Roman and Seth are trying to calm him down but he doesn't seem to be getting any calmer. I heard him in the background saying to tell his no good friend and his ex-girlfriend to have fun together" Paige said and I started to cry.

"Let's just go we ate most of our lunch and I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to go back to bed" I said knowing I could because we had the day off.

"Sami can you pay the bill so I can get her out of here unseen by the press" Paige asked.

"Yeah I got it. I will meet you out front" he said and Paige started walking me out towards the back.

Paige took me out the back way. Paige drove us straight to the hotel and didn't say much. As soon as we got back I saw Roman and Seth were on the couch with Dean. Instead of even bothering to stop I kept walking and went straight to the room. I noticed all of Dean's things were moved out of the room which made me cry even more. I locked the door and turned on the radio.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ****Thank you for reviews/reading. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Sami and Dean<p>

**Sami's POV**

When we got back to the hotel Dean was already there. Hypnotic went straight to her room and closed the door. I heard her turn up her radio. I knew she was upset and I had to make things right.

"Dean can we talk?" I asked him and he scoffed at me.

"What do you want? You already have my girl?" he said clearly pissed.

"Dude I don't have your girl she is yours and if you would just tell me or her why you think this maybe we can figure it out" I said to him.

"Well when I came home last night I heard you in her room. She said she probably fucked up our relationship. You guys clearly slept together and she regretted it why else would you be in her room" Dean said to me.

"I never slept with her dude she was talking about because of how she acted when Punk returned. She figured you wouldn't want her because of how broken Punk left her" I told him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever dude we worked through that already. I told her I would always be hers" he said.

"She really thought that but you know what if you don't believe your best friend and you won't talk to her about it. Then maybe she deserves better" I said pissed because he was being dumb.

"Oh like your any better Sami. You have never been loyal to any woman and look at what you did to your best friend" he said clearly mad at my previous statement.

"I didn't mean me. And I didn't do anything to you. You just think I did because for once you have a good woman and you are scared. Better to think she fucked it up rather than you fucking it up" I said to him. I didn't notice Hypnotic's music stop playing.

"Will you two just shut up. I didn't sleep with Sami and you know what for you to even think that I did that maybe I am better off without you. Now I am going out because I am sick of you two yelling at each other when there is no need for it. I am not worth it and I surely am not worth you breaking up a friendship" Hypnotic said and stormed out the door.

I looked over and Dean looked dumbfounded. But he wasn't even going after her.

"Umm aren't you going to go after her?" Roman asked him.

"What's the point? She does deserve better than me" Dean said looking sad.

"She wants you Dean go find her" Roman said and Dean got up.

"Sami will you drive?" Dean asked me.

"Sure thing man" I said and we got in the other car leaving the other three stranded.

I look over right before I back out and see the other car still here. Hypnotic was sitting in the car. So I touched Dean on the shoulder and pointed to the car. He got out of the car and headed over to the other car.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Making Up

**Hypnotic's POV**

I heard a tap on the window of the car so I looked over and it was Dean. I rolled down the window.

"What do you want" I said kind of coldly.

"Baby please unlock the door so we can talk" Dean said.

"Why Dean, you think I am such a bad girlfriend and that I would cheat on you with Sami. I was saying what I said because of Punk coming back" I said to him.

"Please let me in the car so we can talk. I am sorry baby. I wasn't thinking straight" he said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I unlocked the doors and added "get in."

"Look baby I shouldn't have said those things and I am sorry. Please forgive me. I want to stay together and help you through his return. I don't want to make it worse baby" Dean said pleading with me.

"Why should I take you back after what you said and accused me of?" I asked him.

"Because baby I love you and I want to prove to you that I love you" he said then added in "Baby let me love you."

"One more chance Dean, but don't expect me to jump right back to where we were. You are going to have to do a lot of stuff to prove to me that you really want this to work. I do not want to have my heart broken. Not again baby I love you" I said to him.

"Alright baby I promise I won't act like that again" Dean said then grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Alright baby then let's go back inside and you better apologize to Sami" I told him.

"I will and I am sorry that I put you through that. You are worth fighting for baby. You are worth more than you think to me" Dean said to me smiling.

"And baby you do deserve me and I am not better off without you" I said and opened my door.

Dean knocked on the window to the other car where Sami was still sitting.

"Come on Sami. I am sorry I accused you of that and I should have known better. You would have never done that to me" Dean told him.

"It's alright dude I understand why you would think that. I have never been loyal to any female. But I have always been your best friend and nothing is going to change that. I will never do that to you because we are friends and I would never stab my friend in the back" Sami said and we all headed back to the suit.

When we all walked in together getting along great the others looked at us.

"So you three work out your issues?" Seth asked.

"Yeah man just one big misunderstanding" Dean said and that was the end of it.

"Hey Seth want to wrestle me for the bed?" Sami asked.

"Sure but that is one way to make sure you lose" Seth said rather cocky.

"Oh can I be the ref?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah you are the most unbiased here" Seth said laughing.

"Alright make a ring. This will be a normal match meaning no using anything to hurt your opponent and no cheating if I catch either of you grabbing shorts you will be out" I said smiling.

They make the ring and Dean has a make shift bell which is really just a pan and a wooden spoon. I get in the ring first and then they get in the ring. I give the signal for Dean to ring the bell and the match starts. Sami is actually really good in the ring. He is taking control of the match when Seth hits him in the gut which is almost prefect for the curb stomp but Sami moves out of the way fast. He then takes the fight again to Seth. Sami hits his finisher on Seth and pins him. I start the count making sure Sami doesn't have a hold of Seth's shorts and Sami wins.

"Hell yeah I get the bed tonight" Sami said laughing.

"Dude you are really good in the ring" Seth said.

"Aren't you glad he is on our side" Dean said laughing.

"Well yeah he will be a great addition" Seth said smiling.

We joke around for a while and then decide to go to bed. We have a tapping to go to tomorrow and we want to be ready to train early.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Again thank you guys for the reviews and favorites and follows. I love seeing them when I get on. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Surprise<p>

**Hypnotic's POV**

We get up in the morning before Seth has to wake us up. Dean and I get in the shower together and then get around. When we leave our room Roman, Seth, Paige, and Sami are ready to go so we leave to go to the gym. Paige drives and I ride with her and the guys share a vehicle. Dean's bags are in our car because there isn't enough room for all their bags in one car. When we get to the gym I see Punk there but I ignore him and train with Paige. Roman and Seth train together and Dean and Sami train together. After about an hour of training with Paige we switch up our partners. I train with Dean, Paige trains with Roman, and Seth trains with Sami. Punk sees me training with Dean and how we act in the ring together. He looks jealous of Dean but I didn't care anymore.

"Hey baby, don't worry about him" Dean said with a smile.

"I'm not, baby" I said giving him a smile.

"Good and I got a surprise for you" he said smiling.

"What is it this time?" I asked smiling as I touched the necklace he gave me.

"I'm not telling. You will have to wait until after our match" he said smiling.

"When did you have the time to sneak out to get it?" I asked him.

"Two nights ago before our little fight" he said smiling.

"Okay baby, can't wait to see it" I said smiling.

We left the gym after another hour of training and went to get lunch. We sat down and after only about half an hour I saw Punk walk in. I turn to look at Dean who saw him too.

"I am starting to think he is following us" I said to Dean.

"Me too baby. Do you want your gift now?" Dean asked smiling at me.

"I would love my gift now" I said smiling at him.

He pulled the gift out of his pocket. It was a little box and he opened it. I saw this beautiful ring. It was set in gold and it had a ruby gem in the middle and onyx gems around it.

"It's a promise ring" Dean said and handed it to me.

"Baby this is wonderful" I said almost in tears from being so happy.

"Look on the inside of the band. Now don't get mad at Kathy she told me your real name so I could get it properly engraved" he said smiling. I turned it to look inside and I saw the engraving. It read J.G. with a heart and then H.L. forever.

"It is perfect baby" I said and gave him a big hug.

"I hope it fits" he said smiling. I put it on my ring finger and it fit perfect.

"How did you know it would fit?" I asked him.

"I asked Paige to sneak your old ring to me so I could get it the right size" he said.

"Paige you took my old engagement ring to get it sized and didn't even tell me" I said surprised.

"Yeah sorry I promised I wouldn't tell you" Paige said smiling a little.

"Well thank you. What did you do with my old ring?" I asked them.

"I put it back" Paige said.

"Okay well I am going to get rid of it. Do you think I should just throw it out or sell it?" I asked looking at Paige and the others.

"I think you should sell it. Someone else can buy it" Paige said.

"I have to agree with Paige. Yeah we make a lot of money but a little extra never hurt" Dean said smiling.

"Alright I am going to sell it tomorrow before our match. So that means we will all be getting up a little early" I said looking at my group of friends.

"Alright baby, as long as you are sure" Dean said.

"I am sure. I don't need it anymore" I said smiling at him. I noticed Punk looking right at the table. I am pretty sure he heard everything.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Fight

**Hypnotic's POV**

After we left lunch we went to the arena to get ready. Of course I kept the ring on and wasn't going to take it off even for the match. Dean and I fight Randy and Alecia. Sami fights Punk. Seth fights Justin. Roman, Paige, Triple H, and Stephanie all get the night off but Paige and Roman are still coming to watch our matches.

Our match is first. I wear my ring out and I know people saw. The announcers even say something about it. Randy gets his hands on Dean pretty bad but Dean is able to tag me in and I win with my Hypnotizer on Alecia. I pin her and get the three count. After our match Dean is taken in to see the doctor and I head back to our locker room. I hear someone call my name from behind me so I turn around.

"Oh it's you" I said sarcastically.

"Please don't sell that ring baby. I am sorry I know I messed up but I love you" Punk said looking sad.

"Yeah you messed up but it's too late. You left me for AJ. How is she by the way?" I said.

"I broke up with her. I missed you and wanted to get you back. Baby I promise I changed and I want nothing more than to be with you" he said and right then I saw Dean walking up to us and he looked mad.

"Get out of here Punk. You are no good for her" Dean said surprising him.

"Oh and you think you are. You are a known player and how does she know that you haven't been sleeping around on her?" Punk snapped back.

"Because I am with her every night and all the time there is never a chance for me to sleep around when I am more worried about keeping her happy. She is everything to me and she never was anything to you but a pretty girl to call yours" Dean snapped.

"Oh and you think of her more different than just a pretty girl that you can call yours?" Punk snapped.

"Yeah I do actually. She is great and is a gamer girl. She doesn't like big show off things and is perfectly fine living in a small house and having just a few things. She deserves more than that but that is what she likes. I am in love with her not just because of her looks but because of who she is" Dean said which made me melt a little inside.

"Bull shit Dean" Punk said and then walked away.

Brain walks up to us.

"Hey guys we need to talk" he said and it sounded important.

"Alright no problem" I said and we followed him into his office.

"Okay so you have a ring now so I think we should play that up. And Punk clearly has a problem with it so we will play that up too if that's okay with you guys" Brian said.

"Okay the ring is a promise ring though so how are we going to spin it?" I asked.

"We will say it's a promise ring and we are going to play it up that Punk is jealous of Dean. Which is true so it won't be hard to play off, but here is the catch if Punk wins at the next PPV then Hypnotic will go to tag team with him, and don't get rid of that engagement ring from Punk just yet because if he wins you will have to wear it again" Brian said.

"I don't know about that Brian" I said worried.

"Baby, I got this. Let me fight Punk. I will prove to you how much I love you" Dean said.

"Alright then make it happen" I said to Brian and he smiled.

"Alright guys I will start writing it tonight so when you guys fight next Monday it will start the feud" Brian said and we walked out of his office.

When we left the office the other matches were over so we all headed to the hotel.

"So we got offered a big story line" I told the others.

"Oh yeah that's awesome. Is it going to involve The Shield" Roman asked.

"I don't think so. I honestly hope it all goes well" I said worried.

"So what's the big story line?" Seth asked.

"Well I get to fight Punk. Hypnotic is the reason for us fighting. She is worried though because at the next PPV if I don't win she has to leave The Shield and join Punk" Dean said.

"You better win" Sami said trying to smile.

"I am going to win. I love her and she will not be on his side" Dean said rather confident.

"I am sure you will dude" Roman said patting him on the back.

After we talked for a while and got some room service we all went to bed because we all get to go home tomorrow for a few days. I am going back to Ohio to see family and Dean wants to come with me. Seth is going home to see Kathy. Paige and Roman are going to his place. Sami is also coming to Ohio so we are traveling together. Sami is going to stay with Dean and me because they want to hit up some places in Ohio.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Visiting Family

**Hypnotic's POV**

Sami, Dean, and I drove to Ohio because it was not far from our last show. Sami and Dean were both hesitant on meeting my family and neither of them knows my real name yet. When we were almost to my house I started talking to them.

"Hey guys so before we get to my house I better tell you my real name" I said still not feeling right.

"Yeah baby girl it would be nice to know" Dean said.

"Alright it's Heaven" I said laughing.

"Well mine is Jon and Sami's is Sam but he likes being called Sami" Dean said.

"At work please still call my Hypnotic but around Seth and Roman I don't mind them knowing" I said because I didn't really like my name.

"Alright not a problem" Sami said smiling.

"Well we are here" I said pulling up to my family's house. Remember the whole family is going to be here too since they don't see me often they all come over here when it is time for me to come home" I said looking at them both.

"No problem baby girl" Dean said smiling.

"Hey I am good around people" Sami said laughing.

I lead Sami and Dean to the back door because we never use the front door. When I get to the back door I open it and am greeted by the family.

"Hi mom and everyone this is Jon, my boyfriend and Sami our friend" I said introducing them to the family.

"Hi guys I am Dana this is Pat, Terry, Angie, Matthew, Lizzy, and Ken" my mother said to them.

"Where is Savannah?" I asked.

"She is upstairs. Savannah come down and say hi to your sister and her friends!" my mom yelled up the stairs and I heard her heading down the stairs.

"Hey Savannah this is Jon, my boyfriend and Sami our friend" I said smiling.

"OMG I know Jon he is Dean Ambrose! And Sami Callihan!" she screamed excited.

"Yeah nice to meet you" Dean said laughing.

"No questions or anything involving work please this is family time" my mom said to Sissy.

"Alright" she said then went to sit down.

"So honey how is everything at work though?" my mom asked.

"It is going really well Dean and I are about to have a big storyline and main event in the next PPV with my ex" I said to her.

"That's great honey but crappy about your ex" she said because she knew what happened with Punk.

"Yeah but it will be pretty fun. Oh and look what Dean got me" I said showing my mom my promise ring and necklace.

"They are so pretty!" She said excited.

"Thank you the ring is a promise ring and he gave me the necklace before we started dating" I said smiling at Dean.

"They are both so pretty and you know my daughter well Jon" she said smiling.

"Yes, we spent a lot of time together before we started dating and I got to know her well" he said smiling as he reached to hold my hand.

"So Sami do you work with my daughter?" my mom asked.

"Yeah we are in The Shield together" he said.

"That is amazing. I am glad she has made some friends there" she said smiling back at him.

"Yeah we are a pretty large family there. With Roman, Paige, Seth, Dean, your daughter, and myself" he said smiling.

"Wow that is a big group. Do you guys talk to the other superstars?" she asked.

"Yeah we all pretty much get along besides with Punk and AJ. But AJ retired so just Punk" he said.

"So Jon I hope you don't break her heart" my Uncle Terry said to him.

"I hope he don't either" Ken said which is my step dad.

"I am not going to" Dean said.

"Don't worry about him guys trust me he is nothing like Punk" I said smiling.

"Oh yeah we hope so but we will see" My uncle said.

"Trust me I am different she has changed me you can ask Sami" Dean said.

"He used to be a player but not once has he even talked about or even looked at another girl like he does Heaven" Sami said.

"But you guys all travel together he wouldn't talk about another girl around her" my step dad said.

"No we travel in different vehicles because we are in such a big group" I said to them.

"Okay how do we know they ain't lying" Ken said.

"Because guys we haven't been intimate yet and he is willing to wait. So just drop it he isn't like Punk" I snapped.

"Enough Ken and Terry" my mother said "this is supposed to be a good time."

"Sorry Jon we apologize we just don't want her to hurt again. She has been through a lot before she even went to be a pro wrestler" Ken said.

"I understand that and I am not going to be stupid like Punk or anyone else she is worth everything to me and I will not break her heart" Dean said grabbing my hand to hold it.

We sat down with my family and ate supper. Mom made my favorite burritos and for dessert she made peanut butter nutter butter pie. After supper we talk for a while and they get to know Dean and Sami better which is a good thing because they seem to warm up to Dean. Once we are done talking we say bye to my family and go to stay in a hotel for the night. Tomorrow we are going to Dean's old town and hit up some places and meet some of his family.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Seth's Visit Home

**Seth's POV**

I flew home and was so excited to see Kathy and the dogs. I drove from the airport home because it was late and I knew Kathy would be waiting for me home with the dogs. Once I pull into the driveway I see the lights on and I couldn't wait to get inside.

"Babies daddy is home" I said walking into the door.

"Hey baby how was your flight?" Kathy asked as she came up to me to give me a hug.

"It was great honey" I said giving her a kiss.

I picked up one of the dogs they missed me. They were jumping on me and wanting me to give them attention. I loved my dogs and Kathy so much. I missed them when I was gone on the road.

"I saw Punk came back. How is Hypnotic holding up?" Kathy asked me.

"Not so good but Dean is really helping her. You know they started dating and she is so happy around him" I told her.

"I figured they would start dating she told me in the car that night that she really liked him but was worried because he was a known player" she said smiling.

"Yeah just like I used to be until I meet you which is how he is with her" I said smiling.

"Ready to go get in bed with your girlfriend and have some fun?" Kathy asked.

"You know it baby" I said leading her into the bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Showing me around

**Hypnotic's POV**

We got up from the hotel the next morning and went back to my house for a short time to say bye to my mom, Ken, and Savannah.

"Mom we are going to go to their hometown but I will visit soon" I said.

"Alright honey be careful and Jon you make sure to take care of her and you too Sami" she said.

"I will no worries" Dean said to her.

"I will keep an eye on her too. No need to worry with us around her no one will mess with her" Sami said smiling.

"Alright guys I expect a visit soon and call me" she said and gave me a hug.

"I will mom and I love you" I said holding her into the hug.

"I love you too baby" she said and we let go and walked out the door.

We left my town and started driving to Cincinnati. Dean drove us the whole way there because it was only a 3 hour drive. We stopped every hour to us the bathroom and get more drinks. We all drank Naked because it was a healthy drink choice and it tasted great. Seth was starting to rub off on us all with the whole eat healthy and drink healthy. Let's face it though we could drink and eat unhealthy sometimes as much as we all work out.

"So baby girl here is Cincinnati" Dean said smiling at me.

"I used to hang out with him here a lot" Sami said smiling.

"It is beautiful baby" I said smiling.

"For now but we are going to be in a rough neighborhood soon to see my cousin" Dean said.

"Yeah but it will be alright" Sami said smiling.

"Okay now I am a little scared" I said trying to laugh.

"It will be fine I know a lot of people there and no one messes with me" Dean said.

"Alright" I said.

We got into the rough neighborhood and I didn't like the looks of the area but I wasn't worried I had Dean and Sami with me and they both know the area.

"So why hasn't your cousin moved out of this area?" I asked.

"Because she likes it here and no one messes with her either. Trust me she can hold her own" Dean said smiling.

"Okay I believe you there" I said smiling.

We pulled up to what I assume is her house and Dean walks over to get my door and let Sami out. I looked around but didn't really focus much on anything because it was all pretty bad looking.

"Welcome to my old area" Dean said laughing.

"Well thank you baby" I said smiling back at him as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the door and he knocked on the door and a pretty woman answered.

"Hey baby cousin" he said smiling.

"Hey cousin and hey Sami been a little while since I saw you. And who is this lady?" she asked.

"This is Heaven she is my girlfriend and not like any of the others she is the real deal" Dean said smiling.

"Hell yeah about time you settle down" she said smiling "my name is Jen by the way."

"Well hello" I said laughing.

"Alright get your asses in the house" Jen said smiling.

We went inside and she had a big dog named Tank. He protected the house which is one thing I noticed she had for defense she was also built. I am sure she had a gun somewhere too also.

"Let's eat lunch. I been cooking roast all day Jon" Jen said.

"Oh you do know I love roast" he said smiling.

"I know which is why I cooked it. And I know Sami loves it too but wasn't expecting him or Heaven either. But they are both great to see and meet" she said.

"It is nice meeting you too" I said smiling at her.

"Oh Jen you know you missed me" Sami joked.

"Well of course Sami" she said laughing.

We sat down at the table and talked and ate roast. I love roast and her roast was really good. Once we finished up eating Jen showed us our guest rooms. Good thing she had two guest rooms. We all went to bed early because we had to drive to see Sami's family tomorrow even though it was only a 2 hour drive.

When we got up in the morning we ate lunch with Jen and she gave me her number so we could keep in touch. We left at about 2 in the afternoon and Sami drove this time. I sat in the back and laid down to take a little nap.

When I woke up we were close to his hometown.

"So are you ready to see my hometown?" Sami asked smiling.

"Yeah are we meeting any family?" I asked.

"Nah I don't visit my family much and I just want to show you some of my favorite spots before we leave tonight" he said.

"Alright and what time are we leaving here?" I asked.

"We have to be on the road by 9" Dean said.

"So only about 5 hours of showing me around" I said.

"Yeah not much time but we will show you some cool spots" Sami said laughing.

We pulled up to a store that I thought looked awesome from the outside. When we walked in I felt like I was in heaven. It was a ring attire store but it was so much better because there was so much there. I saw one outfit I really liked so I grabbed it and showed it to Dean. It was a plaid pink and black top that tied and under it was a white tank top. There were also denim shorts that I loved. I ended up getting it hoping creative would let me wear it. I also picked out a pair of ring approved cowgirl boots. Dean looked like he really loved my choices. Dean saw a pair of cowboy boots and got them for himself. I figured since Dean and I were going to be in a storyline without the Shield we would be able to wear something a little different than we do with them.

We left the attire shop and went across the street to a restaurant to eat dinner and get a drink. After we ate Sami took us to another store. This one was a little different it had books, video games, movies, and cds. I went straight to the books and started looking around. Dean and Sami both went to look at video games. I ended up getting a few books and video games. Sami got a few things also. Dean bought my things for me which I didn't mind if he didn't. We left there and we decided to head to the next town because it was already 8 and we couldn't do much else.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to update but thank you to all the people that continue to read my story and favorite the story and leaving reviews. I love reading reviews and I have a feeling they are going to get crazy soon. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Together Again<p>

**Hypnotic's POV**

We get to the next town and we are the first to arrive of our group. Dean and I wait for Sami because he and Seth are sharing a room on a different floor. So we let him put his stuff in the room then we head to the suit. The suit will be where we hang out anyway. Seth is the next one to come up and he already put his stuff in the other room also.

"Hey guys, how was your weekend?" Seth asked.

"It was pretty good. My family seems to like Sami and Dean" I said laughing.

"Yeah except your Uncle and Step dad" Dean said smiling.

"Oh yeah they didn't like you?" Seth asked.

"Of course not" Dean said laughing.

"Baby they don't matter what matters is that I like you" I said smiling.

"Did she get to see Jen?" Seth asked.

"Oh yeah they got along great. Then we took her to Sami's town and she fell in love with the ring attire place. We both got a few things" Dean said smiling.

"When are you changing your attire?" Seth asked.

"While when we are having that feud with Punk I figured I would ask if we could were something different" I said smiling and then I heard Roman and Paige walk in.

"Hey guys welcome back" Seth said smiling.

"Hey everyone" Paige said smiling.

"How was your weekend Paige?" I asked.

"It was great. Can I tell them baby?" she asked looking at Roman.

"Of course you can" he said.

"Tell us what?" Dean asked.

"Roman and I got engaged this weekend" Paige said with a big smile then showed us her ring.

"That is so beautiful" I said smiling at her looking at the ring. It was a diamond ring set in white gold. Around the diamond there were little sapphire gems.

"Thank you I am so happy" Paige said.

"I am just happy she said yes" Roman said jokingly.

"Well of course I said yes baby I love you" Paige said.

"So how is Jen?" Roman asked.

"She is doing good. Her and Hypnotic really hit it off too" Dean said smiling.

"Yeah we did too bad my step dad and uncle didn't exactly like you" I said joking to him.

"That sucks" Roman said smiling.

We sat down and talked about going back to work. We have to get up early to train and Dean and I have a meeting with creative before the show to see about new attire. I showed Paige my attire and she loved it.

The next morning we got up early to get around and head to the gym to work out and train. We trained for about an hour before Brian came out.

"Hypnotic and Dean we are ready to see you guys" he said and we followed him.

"Well Dean and I picked up some ring attire and we were wondering if it would be possible to wear for our feud with Punk" I said.

"What does it look like?" Brain asked.

"Here is mine and that is Dean's" I said showing them to him.

"Actually I think that will be great" Brain said "but would you both be willing to have a black Shield jacket on when you first come out?"

"Yeah that would work great" Dean said.

"Alright then yeah you can wear the new attire. We just want to make it clear that the Shield is still together as well" Brain said.

"Thank you for making time to see us" I said smiling as we left.

"Not a problem" he said.

We walked back out to the group and told them we would be wearing our new attire but we would be wearing Shield jackets as well. We were all pretty happy that we were still a big group but they were dividing us a little.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Starting Feud

**Hypnotic's POV**

Tonight is the big start to the feud with Punk. I won't be fighting anyone for a while because for this feud I am just ringside. I want to fight someone but with this being such a big feud it will be worth it.

"So baby, are you ready to start this feud?" Dean asked when he woke up.

"Yeah I can't wait to start the feud it will be pretty epic" I said smiling at him.

"Guys get up so we can go to the gym" Roman yelled from outside our door.

"Is Seth up here yet?" Dean asked.

"Yeah he and Sami are both out here waiting" Roman said.

"Alright we are getting ready now" I said.

Dean and I got out of bed and changed. He packed our bags while I got a quick shower. When I got out of the shower he handed me my travel cup of coffee and we headed out of our room. Sami, Dean, and I rode in one car while Paige, Roman, and Seth rode in the other. We met at the gym like we do every morning. We train for a good part of the day and then we go get lunch and head to the arena. We don't get to start wearing our new attire yet but we do start the feud tonight.

"Alright Dean and Hypnotic you two go out to the ring with The Shield and you are all talking when CM Punk interrupts you" Brian said telling us how it will start.

"Alright when do we go on?" Dean asked.

"You all head out there towards the end of the show" Brian said.

"Alright" I said.

We sat with each other and waited for Brian to come out and tell us to head out there. We watched all the matches and they were all pretty good. Then Brian comes out and tells us to head for the top. So we get up there and get ready to descend the stairs.

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield" our music starts playing loudly and we descend the stairs.

"So as many of you know Dean and Hypnotic here are a very happy couple. But one person thinks they can change it all" Roman said into the mic.

"But see he is wrong because he had his chance and she is staying with us" Seth said.

"She is my baby girl and he can't have her back" Dean added in.

"She is my sister and I will not let her make that mistake again" Paige said smiling.

"I may not act like I care but Hypnotic is my sister and I love her" Sami said smiling.

"Guys I don't want to go back I love my family" I said to them and then Punk's music started playing.

"You will come back to me princess" Punk said "I love you and you know that Dean will never be as good as me. I am the best in the world baby and you know that."

"You are not the best in the world and even if you are I am better than the best" Dean said.

"I doubt that Dean. She is my princess and she knows it that is why even after all that happened she has her engagement ring. She wants me back and you are just keeping her company until she comes back to me" Punk said.

"She doesn't even wear your ring anymore for a reason she is done with you. If she wasn't done with you then why hasn't she come back" Dean said putting a lot of heart in it.

"She will come back to me she knows she will it's just a matter of time" Punk said "Aint it true baby girl you miss me?"

I look back and forth at them and act like I can't decide what to do.

"She is my baby girl Punk get over it and leave" Dean said.

"We will see Dean. Once I beat you a few times she will come back to me" Punk said.

"Bring it Punk I will beat you" Dean said.

"Guys stop arguing I am staying with my family" I said.

"See nothing to worry about Punk. We are her family we show her love something she never got from you" Sami snapped at him.

"You think she will stay loyal once I show her how easy it is for me to beat you Dean. She won't she wants to be with the strongest in the company. If I hadn't left for a while she would still be with me because I was the strongest and still am" Punk said.

"We will see about that Punk" Dean said and then we were interrupted by Triple H and Stephanie.

"Enough guys you will get your match at Hell in a Cell. The person that wins is the person that will win over Hypnotic. Aint that right Hypnotic" Stephanie said.

"Yes, if you win Punk I will come back to you and Dean if you win I will stay with you" I said.

"But since you guys want a fight tonight how about we see a tag team match. Roman and Dean against Punk and Triple H" Stephanie said and walked away.

Triple H walked to the ring because it was time for the main event. Dean and Roman get ready for the fight and Punk gets ready with Triple H. Roman and Triple H start the match and Triple H is really bringing the fight but Roman is still doing well. Roman hits Triple H with a big kick in the gut which buys him time to tag in Dean. Dean takes the fight to Triple H but Triple H manages to tag in Punk. Punk and Dean are fighting pretty hard and I can tell that Dean is putting it all out there which is better than Punk. Dean hits Punk with Dirty Deeds and pins him for the win.

I get in the ring with Roman and Dean and kiss Dean. We put our fists together and say believe in the Shield. Once we get out of the ring and into the back I go change and shower because we are all having dinner tonight. Dean comes in and gives me a big hug and we leave to meet Roman, Paige, Sami, and Seth outside.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Punk vs. Dean

**Hypnotic's POV**

After the tag team match we are going to start coming out ourselves and get to wear our own attire. The Shield is still together we are just having a separate feud but it is still together with the other feud because Punk works with Evolution. Dean and I debut together with our new ring attire tonight. I can't wait to go out in my new attire with Dean in his new attire. I was in the female locker room getting ready with Paige and Dean was in the Shield locker room with Roman, Seth, and Sami getting ready. I walk out of the locker room to find Dean and as soon as I see him I know why I love him so much. He has the most gorgeous eyes and smile. He was wearing a black beat up leather jacket, a white tank under that with jeans, a cowboy hat, and cowboy boots.

**Dean's POV**

When we walked out of the locker room and I saw Hypnotic I fell in love all over again. She was wearing her long brown hair down just like when she debuted. She was wearing her pink and black plaid shirt that was tied right under her boobs over a tank top. She had short denim shorts on and was wearing a cowgirl hat with cowgirl boots. She was the most beautiful diva I have ever seen and always will be. I am never letting her go.

We walked hand in hand to the back to wait for our match. We were in the middle today and Roman had the main event against Randy tonight. But Seth, Sami, and Paige don't have a match tonight. Hypnotic and I sit with the rest of our group wearing our Shield jackets because we are trying to hide the majority of our outfit from the other superstars for now.

"Hey guys head to the stairs your match is next" Brian said so Hypnotic and I walk hand in hand to the stairs and get ready to go out.

The music hits and we hold each other's hands as we descend the stairs. The crowd goes crazy with cheers. The crowd loves Hypnotic and me just as much as they love Paige and Roman. The Shield is a fan favorite since we got back together and expanded.

**Hypnotic's POV**

I walk Dean into the ring and then Punk's music hit and he did his normal crap and came out to the ring. I kissed Dean and got out of the ring to cheer him on.

The bell rang and the fight was on. Dean was very offensive but so was Punk they were really going at it tonight. I would think that they were really fighting over me if I didn't know it was a storyline. But then again maybe they were fighting for me for real. Punk gets Dean up for the GTS but Dean fights out of it and gets ready to do his Dirty Deeds but Punk fights out of it. They are giving it all they got and neither can get the other.

Then I hear The Shields music again and out came Seth and Sami to distract Punk. It worked and Dean hit Dirty Deeds on Punk and wins the match. Sami and Seth lifted me into the ring and then got in the ring to celebrate the win over Punk. This is going to be a big war with Evolution.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Hell In A Cell

**Hypnotic's POV**

It's been about a month since they announced Dean vs. Punk at the PPV and the stipulation is whoever wins I go with. They have had a few matches since their first match and they both have won a few and lost a few. I am nervous because if Punk wins I have to leave the Shield and work with Punk. This means traveling, rooming, and spending a lot of time with him. I don't want to leave the Shield and surely don't want to have to spend all my time with Punk.

The group of us got up early to head to the gym. I trained with Paige because she has a match tonight against Alecia for the title that Paige still has. Roman, Seth, and Sami have a 6 man elimination tag team match against Triple H, Randy, and Justin. Stephanie and I do not have a match but I will be out there for Dean and Stephanie will be out there for Triple H.

Our match is the Main event of Hell In A Cell. That means I will get to watch all the other matches as well from the back. The first match is Alecia against Paige for the title. Paige looks very confident and she should be because she has this easy. Alecia is all offense as soon as the match starts. Paige is being defensive and hitting her every chance Alecia lets up. Paige wears her down and hits her Paige Turner on her and pins her for the three count. Paige is still the Diva Champion. The 6 man elimination tag team match was in the middle. I heard our music and watched as Seth, Roman, and Sami descend the stairs. I miss wrestling with them as a group we all loved being out in the ring together. I wish I could have been at ringside but I couldn't because of the feud. Then I hear Evolution's music and see them walking down the ramp. Sami and Justin start the match off. They are both going after each other and Sami is in control for the most part, up until Justin kicks him in the gut. Sami is confused for a split second and that was all it took for Justin to hit his finisher and pin Sami. Justin eliminated Sami which means Sami has to go to the back. Seth gets in the ring with Justin next. Justin was already worn out but he wanted to get another elimination I could tell. Seth kicks Justin in the gut causing Justin to fall over which set Seth up for the Curb Stomp. Seth hits the curb stomp and pins Justin to get the elimination. Justin gets out of the ring and heads to the back. Seth tags in Roman and Triple H gets in the ring. Triple H and Roman really go after each other but Roman hits Triple H with a spear and then his superman punch. Roman pins him and gets the elimination. Triple H walks to the back. Roman tags Seth back in and then Randy gets in the ring. Randy and Seth fight for a while getting the best of each other. Seth tags Roman back in and they fight. Roman pushes Randy into his corner and tags Seth back in. Seth gets up on the ropes and does a dive off them and hits Randy. Randy falls over and Seth hits the curb stomp. Seth covers Randy and gets the elimination. Sami comes back out to the ring to celebrate their victory.

"Dean and Hypnotic get ready your match is next" Brain said so we got up and headed to the top.

I heard the end of the other match and then our music starts playing. Dean and I grab each other's hands and start walking down the stairs towards the ring. Dean and I get in the ring together and I give him a kiss then step out of the ring as Punk's music starts playing. Punk gets in the ring and the referee signals for the bell to be rung. The bell rings and the chaos starts. They go after each other hard. This isn't just about me working with them I will have to spend all of my time with whoever wins. They start wearing each other down but they both keep going. Punk hits Dean with his Pepsi Twist. Dean gets right back up and hits Punk with a Knee Strike to Punk's midsection. Punk and Dean keep wearing each other down. Then Punk gets Dean up for his GTS. I can't believe it Punk just hit his GTS on Dean. Punk pins Dean and Punk won. I am shocked. Sami, Seth, Roman, and Paige all come out to the ring and they are all in shock. I can't cry because I have to seem okay with it. I pull Paige close and then whisper in her ear.

"Tell Dean I still love him" and then I walked away with Punk after I gave Paige the ring Dean gave me because it was part of the deal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think is going to happen? Do you think that Dean and Hypnotic's relationship is going to stay strong or do you think they are going to break? Do you think the Shield is going to stay together or are they all going to take this hard? **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: After Hell In A Cell

**Hypnotic's POV**

I still can't believe that Dean lost tonight and now I have to room with Punk and travel with him. I hate this and I had to put his ring back on my finger. Dean was texting me after the match saying he misses me already and it just made me feel worse. I told him that I loved him and that I am still his girl. He is keeping the ring safe for me until this story is over. I don't know how long they will make this story last but I don't want to be with Punk long.

"So baby girl where do you want to eat?" Punk said as we were driving.

"Don't call me baby girl. I'm not your girlfriend off the show" I snapped at him.

"Fine where do you want to eat then?" he asked.

"I don't care wherever" I said.

Punk drove us to a small little diner. We walked in and of course had to act like we are happy together because of fans. Punk didn't have to act though but I did. All I wanted to do was cry because I missed Dean and it hasn't even been a day without him. We ate diner rather peacefully besides fans coming up to us and saying how happy that Punk and I are together. I hate hearing fans say that considering they don't understand that I want nothing more than to be with Dean but I have to pretend to be happy.

**Dean's POV**

I can't believe I lost the match tonight. The best woman in my life has to now travel with her ex fiancé and spend a lot of time with him. I mean sure we can talk on the phone and will see each other at work and at the gym but we can't act like a couple because fans see us all the time and have to believe that her and Punk are together. Sami and Seth ride in the car with me and Paige and Roman are in the other car.

"Hey dude it will all be alright. You know this will all be over soon" Sami said trying to make me feel better.

"I hope it will be over soon. I just want to hold her" I said feeling really down.

"Really bro you guys can make it through this. I know you can" Seth said.

"Yeah I hope so" I said thinking it is my fault. I should have won tonight.

"So looks like we are going to eat at the hotel" Sami said.

"Yeah that's what I am doing. If you guys want to go out you guys can take the car after I get out" I said just wanting to be alone.

"Ok bro" Seth said.

Once I got to the hotel I got in a warm shower and then lay down in bed grabbing my phone to text Hypnotic.

"Hey baby. I miss you" I wrote in the message.

"I miss you too" she replied back.

"Can we sneak away tomorrow?" I sent.

"I don't know probably not because we have work" she replied.

"Bummer, I really just want to hold you" I said back.

"I know baby me too. I love you so much" she said.

"I love you too baby. I am going to sleep now talk to you tomorrow" I sent.

"Night baby" she replied and I drifted off into sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Next Day

**Hypnotic's POV**

I got up pretty early but it wouldn't be too early to talk to the group. I texted Seth as soon as I got up.

"Hey Seth, is Dean up yet?" I sent in a text.

"Yeah he has been up for like an hour" Seth replied back.

"I miss you guys" I said and then sent a text to Dean.

"Hey baby can we meet at the gym?" I sent Dean.

"We miss you too" Seth said back.

"Yeah baby when and which one?" Dean sent back.

"In 10 min. and the one right around the corner" I sent back and then got ready to leave.

"Yeah we will all be there" Dean sent back.

I left a note for Punk saying I went to the gym. As soon as I got there we all went to a back room that way no one could see us. I gave them all a hug and held onto Dean. Seth, Sami, Roman, and Paige all left the back room to work out leaving Dean and me alone.

"I missed you so much last night baby" I said to him.

"I missed you too" he said and then he gave me a kiss.

We stayed in the back room for almost an hour before we walked out acting like we weren't together again. About five minutes after we walked out of the back room Punk came to the gym and walked right to me. He grabbed my hand making sure to piss Dean off. I let go of his hand and went to work out. I hate any physical contact with Punk. Dean and I kept looking at each other. Once we were done at the gym Punk and I headed to lunch. I sent a text to Paige telling her where we went that way the others would show up. They sat right behind us and talked loud the whole time. I am glad they were here because I didn't want to have to be completely alone with Punk.

Punk and I left and headed to the arena. Creative had a new idea for my attire and had me look at it. I wasn't too happy about it but it is what they wanted so I agreed to wear it tonight. I got changed and headed to the back to sit with my group since I could because no fans were back here.

**Dean's POV**

Hypnotic came up to our table wearing new attire. She looked beautiful but the attire sucked. She had her long brown hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a CM Punk shirt that was cut to show off her stomach and shorts to match the black and red shirt. The shorts were black with red trim. She did not look happy about it back here.

"What the hell is that crap Hypnotic" Paige blurted out.

"This crap is what creative told me to wear" Hypnotic said.

"That sucks baby girl" I said.

"I know but I have to do it" Hypnotic said.

"I know baby" I told her.

**Hypnotic's POV**

I sat with them holding Dean's hand and Punk was not happy about it but I didn't care. None of the Shield have matches tonight but they do go out first to talk for a bit. Punk and I go out for his match against Cena for a number one contender for the heavy weight championship. I sat in the back while The Shield goes out to talk. Dean is the first on the mic.

"Last night I lost my everything, I love her and now she is with a scumbag that already left her at the alter once" He said pissed.

"I lost my sister she was the glue to this group" Paige said.

"We all lost a sister not just you" Sami snapped at her.

"Shut your mouth Sami. She was my sister first and she loved me more" Paige snapped back.

"Guys that is enough" Seth yelled.

"No I am done. Without my sister here I am not staying" Paige said and then walked away.

"Really that's how it's going to be baby?" Roman said.

"Roman it's over. I'm sorry but she helped hold everything together" Paige said and walked away.

"Really who else is going to walk away now?" Dean said pissed.

"I got your back brother" Sami said.

"None of us are leaving you" Roman said.

"I'm not leaving either brother" Seth said and they all put their fists in.

Crap Paige just broke up with The Shield and Roman for this stupid story. Paige came to the back and told me it was all a story and her and Roman are still together. They just can't travel together anymore either. Punk and I go out for our match together hand in hand. I have the diamond ring he got me on and the crowd chants our names. Cena comes out accompanied by Nikki Bella. Punk and Cena start fighting and Cena has the upper hand. I decide to spear Nikki to distract Cena and it works. Punk rolls Cena up for the win and we walk out.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Drifting Apart<p>

**Hypnotic's POV**

**1 month later**

The Shield and Evolution are still fighting constantly and I have to go out to just stand there and look pretty. Creative doesn't want me fighting in the ring but they still want me on tv. Paige has been having a lot of matches she even lost her title for about 2 weeks. Dean and I are drifting apart thanks to Punk making sure that there is little to no time for me and Dean to spend together. We still text all the time but Dean is getting annoyed because we don't see each other. One of the messages I got today said that if we didn't spend more time together we would be done. I am losing the best thing that has happened to me all because of Punk.

"Hey baby, I got some free time now meet me at the gym" I sent to Dean.

"I'm at the gym already" he sent back and I left.

"Hey baby good to see you" Dean said when I walked into the back room.

"I have missed you so much" I said and he picked me up into a hug.

"I missed you too baby" he said.

"I am going to try to talk to creative today" I said.

"Please do I can't keep waiting to see you" he said.

"I know baby" I replied.

"No I mean it. I am sorry but if creative don't change this soon I will have to break up with you. I can't keep seeing you with Punk and I can't keep waiting not knowing when I will get to see you again" Dean said seriously and I felt tears start forming so I hid my face.

"I understand" I said and began to walk towards the door.

"No baby, don't walk away. I don't know when I will get to see you again and please don't cry" he said and grabbed me around the waist.

"I can't help it Dean" I snapped.

"Stop, don't be mad at me even though it is my fault I lost" he said.

"It's not your fault baby and I love you but I have to go now" I said and he gave me a kiss and I walked out of the gym.

I walked back to the hotel that we were staying at. I walked straight up to the room and I planned on talking to Punk about this. I walked in and he was sitting on the bed like he was waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?" I said with an attitude.

"You can't keep sneaking off to see Dean" he snapped.

"Yes I can. He is my boyfriend" I snapped back.

"No I am your fiancé" he said.

"Only for the damn storyline Punk otherwise you are nothing to me" I said pissed.

"Really then why hasn't the story changed yet?" he snapped.

"Because you clearly are making it go on longer" I snapped back.

"Oh no it's because you clearly don't want it to end if you did you would have talked to creative by now. You still love me and don't want to admit it" he said.

"Oh hell no, I will be talking to creative today and I don't love you it has been over since you left me at the alter for AJ. I don't want anything to do with you. I just want to be with Dean why can't you understand that" I yelled.

"Then go be with Dean" he yelled back and walked out of the room.

I left right after I packed all my stuff and headed to Paige's room. I knocked on her door.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Reuniting

**Hypnotic's POV**

"Hey girl, what's going on?" she asked as she answered the door.

"Punk and I will no longer be rooming together and I am talking to creative today to be done with this story" I said.

"Finally, Dean has been driving the guys nuts about you and Punk" she said.

"Well he still don't know Punk and I just got into a huge fight and I packed up and left" I told her.

"Well you better text him. He will come right over" she said.

"Hey baby, Punk and I got into a huge fight I left. I am in Paige's room" I sent the message.

"Okay there sent the message" I told her.

"Good I texted Roman too that way we can all just get together" she said.

We hear knocks on the door and we knew it was the group. She went over and I stood next to her as she opened the door. Sami was the first through the door and he gave me a big hug, followed by Seth, Roman, and then Dean. Dean didn't want to let me go though.

"So Punk and you got in a fight? Did you hit him?" Seth said laughing.

"No I didn't but I should have. He was delusional he actually thought I was his fiancé" I said.

"Oh hell no" Sami said.

"Yeah I told him off and said I didn't want to be with anyone but Dean" I said blushing.

"Baby, I have a question for you" Dean said.

"What is it?" I asked as we are in the room with everyone he drops to one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He asked and held out the ring that he got me that I had to give back for the story.

"Yes, of course I will" I said as happy tears started to fall.

"Awww" Paige said.

"Finally they are going to tie the knot" Roman said laughing.

"Hey Roman I don't see you and Paige tying the knot yet" I said laughing.

"Oh yeah, um Roman asked me already" Paige said.

"What!? You didn't tell me" I said.

"I somehow forgot. But we are going to tie the knot" she said.

"Seth have you forgotten to tell me anything?" I asked.

"No but this weekend I am asking Kathy to marry me" he said.

"Aww Sami anyone special in your life" I asked.

"Yeah actually there is. Her name is Jen" he said and I knew he was talking about Dean's cousin.

"Yeah Sami and Jen have been going out for a few months now and they already are engaged" Dean said "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Guys that means everyone in The Shield is engaged and ready to settle down. This is kinda crazy" I said smiling.

"We should all plan them together" Paige said.

"I think that would be cool" I said.

"I will talk to Kathy about it after I ask her to marry me" Seth said.

"And I think Jen would go for it because she loves Dean and Hypnotic and I think she will be happy about it" Sami said.

"Alright guys I have to go meet with creative in like 30 min. can you go with me Paige? We can put Dean's stuff in the car with us but you will have to ride with Seth, Roman, and Sami since we still can't be seen together" I said.

"Yeah no problem" Paige said.

"Sounds good to me we will meet you there" Dean said.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Meeting

**Hypnotic's POV**

When Paige and I get to the arena she goes to work out and I go to the office and knock.

"Yes Hypnotic, come on in" Brian said.

"Thank you for seeing me today" I told them.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Brian said.

"So this storyline with Punk has to end. I can't keep pretending to be engaged to him. He became delusional and actually thought we were engaged even though I am dating Dean. Dean is not happy and wants to see me again and travel together again. Roman is going crazy without Paige. Punk and I got into a huge fight and he kicked me out of the room and Dean purposed to me." I said kind of fast hoping they would work something out.

"Alright we will work on something for tonight" Brian said.

"Thank you. Do I still have to be seen with Punk and go out with him?" I asked.

"Yes, tonight will be the last night though I promise" Brian said.

"Alright thank you so much. Can you text Punk and tell him we still have to be seen together tonight and that it will be the last night?" I asked not wanting to text him.

"Yeah sure no problem" Brian said.

I walk out of the office and meet up with Paige.

"Hey how did it go?" Paige asked.

"It went really good tonight will be the last night we work together" I told her.

"That is awesome" Paige said smiling.

We both went and worked out and saw the guys there including Punk. He looked pissed about everything. Then I see him walking towards us. So did the others because Seth, Sami, Roman, and Dean all came over to keep everything under control.

"So tonight is our last night working together" he said looking at me.

"Yup it is and we have to be seen coming in the arena together so I guess we should meet up at lunch" I said.

"Alright sounds good to me" he said then walked away.

"Wait, where are we meeting for lunch?" I asked.

"How about the place around the corner?" he asked.

"Alright sounds good I will be there in about 30 min" I said.

Paige and I left in one car and the guys took the other and we all went to the restaurant around the corner. Paige sat with me for a bit then Punk showed up and took a seat with us. I asked her to leave that way it looked like me and him are having lunch together. I ride with him back to the arena so that way the fans see us together. We pose for pictures together and act like we are happy together. I head to the locker room when I get in the arena and get changed. I wear a Punk shirt and shorts. I head to the back and sit with Paige and the guys. Brian comes up and tells me they got the storyline wrote Punk and I are going out he has a match and then the rest is a secret they don't even tell Punk. Our match is the last match of the night so we will be the main event again.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Back Together

**Hypnotic's POV**

I sit there and watch all the matches The Shield have matches tonight so I watch them Dean whoops on Justin. The rest of The Shield does amazing tonight as well and I know they know something I don't because they are being secretive. Paige is even being secretive which isn't normal for her. Punk and I start to head out and his match is against Roman. Roman is the only one who comes out to the ring and I sit outside the ring not interfering because I know we are having our breakup tonight. I cheer for Punk and act as though we are ok though. Punk wins the match and then I hear Alecia's music. She goes straight into the ring and hugs Punk and grabs a mic.

"Hey baby nice win" Alecia said. Then I was handed a mic and headed into the ring.

"What do you mean baby? I am engaged to him not you" I said with an attitude.

"He didn't tell you? Go figure. He has been cheating on you with me" she said smiling.

"What the fuck? Really Punk again?" I said.

"I'm sorry baby but I have been seeing her" he said.

"Wow Punk doing this again. It's over I am done with you" I said and threw down my mic when Paige's music started playing.

"I told you sister that he was no good. He is nothing but a piece of trash that needs taken care of" Paige said and I picked my mic back up.

"I should have believed you" I said.

"Yes, you should have but I forgive you and I love you because you are my sister" she said smiling and walked to the ring then I heard The Shields music and Dean grabbed a mic.

"I love you baby will you come back to me and our brothers?" he asked.

"Of course I will join the group again Dean. But I don't know if I am ready to get back into a relationship" I said to him making it sound good.

"Please baby I love you and let me show you that I love you" he said.

"Hypnotic Dean was the best thing that happened to you. Don't let trash like Punk get in the way of that" Paige said and I could tell Punk didn't like the words being used he looked like he was mad but sad at the same time.

"I know he was and I miss him a lot" I said.

"Well baby come back to me I promise I won't cheat on you like Punk. I am not trash like him" Dean said.

"Alright baby I will come back to you and the group" I said.

"Paige baby does that mean you are coming back to us and me?" Roman asked.

"Of course I will baby I missed you so much" Paige said.

"I am so happy the group is back together" Sami said and Seth agreed.

We put our fists in a circle and said "Believe in The Shield" and then walked out of the ring through the audience.

I stopped at a pawn shop on the way to the hotel and sold the engagement ring from Punk. I found out it wasn't even a real diamond so I didn't get much money from it.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Planning and Work

**Hypnotic's POV **

The next night Paige and I were going to be back in the ring with The Shield tonight for the first time in a month. I was so excited I get to wear my Shield attire. I loved my black outfit the only difference is I am wearing my cowboy boots now. Paige gets to be back in her attire for the Shield. We all can't wait to be back in the ring together.

"Hey baby I can't wait for our mixed tag match" Dean said to me.

"I know baby and I know you will get Punk good but can you let me get my hands on him please" I asked.

"I will try my best baby" he said and I knew the plan because he has let it happen before.

"Thank you baby. Let's go get some food and then go to the gym the show starts soon" I said as I got out of bed.

"Alright baby" he said and got out of bed also.

We got around and headed out of our door to meet the others downstairs in the vehicles. Today we split up the vehicles differently. Seth, Roman, and Paige in one and in the other it was Dean, Sami, and I.

"So I talked to Jen last night" Sami said while we were in the car.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She loves the idea of us all having a wedding together" he said.

"That is great we are all going to have to get together after Seth talks to Kathy" I said smiling.

"Yeah he will be doing that this weekend" Dean said.

"I can't wait" I said smiling.

"I can't either baby" Dean said with a smile.

We get to lunch and eat lunch rather fast that way we can go train a little before tonight because we got a late start on the day. Once we finish we go to the gym in the arena to train a little before the show starts. I really want to get my hands on Punk tonight it will be my last time going after him in the ring.

**Dean's POV**

"Sami I need to talk to you before we leave here" I said.

"What's up?" he said.

"I am going to let Hypnotic get her hands on Punk again tonight. So I need you to train with her before we go out tonight" I said.

"Alright no problem" he said.

**Hypnotic's POV**

When we get to the gym Sami tells me he wants to train with me I have a feeling Dean asked him to knowing Sami won't hold back but won't hurt me. Dean trains with Seth because Seth challenges him as well. Once we train about an hour we stop so we can get ready for the show. Brian comes up to us after we are all changed and tells us our match is against Punk and Alecia. Roman has a match against Triple H, Seth vs. Randy, Sami vs Justin, and Paige against Stephanie. Our match is the first match of the night so we head out right away. We descend the stairs together holding hands and getting cheered. Punk and Alecia come out and they get booed.

The referee signs for the time keeper to ring the bell and I stay in the ring making Punk and Dean get out of the ring. I take the fight straight to Alecia and I hit her good and hard. She goes to tag Punk but he jumps off the apron not wanting tagged in either. I continue to wear her down and I see him get back on the apron and so does she because she tags him in. As soon as he gets in the ring I go after him. I hit him a few times and make them count the ref pulls me off Punk and I tag Dean in. Dean and Punk go at it for a while and Dean is getting wore down because Punk is still full of energy. Dean tags me in and I get in the ring with Punk and we stare at each other for a minute before he tags Alecia back in. I go after her and hit my "Hypnotizer" on her. I pin her and get the win and then Punk grabs a mic.

"Hypnotic please come back baby I am so sorry I will never cheat on you again" he said so I grab a mic.

"Punk its over I am done with you Paige is right you are nothing but trash" I said and walked away.

Dean and I go to the back and the others have their matches they all do amazing and win their matches. Once we all are done fighting we get ready to leave and head back to the hotel. Paige and I go to my room and kick the guys out we want to talk about some of the wedding plans.

"So I was thinking of everyone having a white dress and then having different color trim" Paige said.

"I think that would be a really great idea because we would be kind of matching but at the same time different because we will have different style dresses and then different color trim" I said.

"I was also thinking the color of trim we each pick will be the colors the guys wear under their tux as well as the color of our center flowers in our bouquet" Paige said smiling.

"These are all really good ideas" I said back smiling.

"I can't wait to get with Jen and Kathy to get their ideas" Paige said.

"I know I can't wait" I said smiling.

After our talk Paige went back to her room and Dean came back and we cuddled up for the night and went to bed. Tomorrow we all get to go home and visit family and have our three days off.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Our Break

**Hypnotic's POV**

Sami, Dean, and I all head back to Ohio. Roman and Paige are going to his family's house and then her family's house to tell her family about her being engaged. Sami is going to Jen's house to spend time with her we are going as well so Dean and I can tell her the good news. Seth is going back home to Kathy and he plans to ask her to marry him the first night. We have plans to meet up at Seth's the last night of our vacation.

"Sami you haven't told Jen about Hypnotic and I have you?" Dean asked while he was driving us home.

"No I haven't, not yet" Sami said.

"Ok well we are all going to her place and then we are going to her family's house to tell them" Dean said.

"Yeah this time my uncle won't be there" I said.

"Alright baby I think you and Sami can take a little nap now I will drive for the next 2 hours then wake Sami up to take over" Dean said.

"Alright sounds good to me" I said smiling.

I wake up to Dean being pulled over and waking up Sami to take over. Dean hops in the back seat with me to cuddle up.

"Wake us when we get in Ohio" Dean told Sami.

"Alright dude get some sleep" Sami said with a laugh.

We got woke up when we got in Ohio. We only have a little bit longer to drive before we are at Jen's house so we don't bother taking anymore naps.

"I can't wait to see Jen" Sami said with a smile.

"Neither can I, I miss her" I said laughing.

"I know what you guys mean she is like my only family left" Dean said.

We get into town and we all seem to get really happy about it. Either that or it's because we all are drinking an energy drink. Once Sami pulls up to the house he gets out of the car and runs up to the house. Dean and I are right behind him because we all have missed her.

"Hey guys, I missed y'all" Jen said.

"We all missed you too baby" Sami said smiling as he picked her up into a hug.

"So Jen I have some great news for you" Dean said.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"I asked Hypnotic to marry me and she said yes" Dean said with a big smile on his face. He made me blush a little.

"That is awesome" Jen said.

"There is more baby" Sami said.

"What else is there baby?" Jen asked.

"So we were all thinking of having our weddings together" Sami said.

"Who is we all?" She asked.

"Well Roman and Paige are getting married and Seth is asking Kathy tonight" Sami said.

"So it will be four couples?" She asked.

"Yeah baby but I think it will be great" Sami said.

"I do to baby. I would love to share that day with all of you. I know Dean, Seth, and Roman and I think it would be amazing to have all of us get married on the same day together" Jen said smiling.

"That is great baby. We are all meeting at Seth's on our last vacation day and of course that means you also" Sami said smiling.

"Alright baby. And how long do I get to enjoy your company Dean and Hypnotic?" Jen asked.

"Just till tomorrow morning" Dean said.

"Well good thing I have enough food to make for us all" Jen joked.

"I can help cook Jen" I said smiling at her.

"Alright that's great" she said smiling at me.

Jen and I went to cook lunch and the guys played video games while we made lunch and started supper because it is a slow cook food. The guys were playing Call Of Duty and when I went to give Dean his lunch I took over his spot. I love playing Call Of Duty. Jen even took over for Sami and once they were done eating they took back over and Jen and I ate lunch. We went upstairs to talk about the wedding a little.

"So have you and Paige talked about the wedding plans?" Jen asked.

"Yeah she has some really great ideas but I think that we should wait to talk about it more with the other girls" I said smiling.

"Oh I planned on that also but I wanted to tell you that I feel lucky to share my day with the eight of you. I grew up around Sami, Seth, Roman, and Dean. They would come here on vacations until Seth found Kathy. Then it was just them without Seth because he was spending his vacations with her. I have only met her a few times before and I really think she is great for Seth. I am just surprised that it took so long for him to ask her I mean Roman, Sami, and Dean have all been dating us for less time and asked first" Jen said.

"I am lucky to have all you guys part of my wedding as well considering I am new around here and I feel so happy knowing that you all accept me" I said "Even the guys accepted me right away like I was there little sister from the beginning."

"Yeah they tend to do that with females even me. I am surprised Sami and I are getting married because I thought he considered me to be like a little sister but I guess he always wanted to be my man" Jen said with a smile.

"I think it is great Jen. The guys are all great and yeah Sami is like a brother and it is great that I know I have nothing to worry about because they will stand up for me" I said with a smile.

After our little conversation we went back downstairs to check on the food and the guys. They were still playing the game and the food was doing great. Jen and I decided to go to the store to get a few things and the guys stayed at the house to make sure it didn't burn down. When we got back the guys unloaded the car and we put the things away and the dinner was done so we got dinner for the guys and we all sat together and had a nice dinner. After dinner we watched a movie and then Dean and I headed upstairs to the guest room to go to sleep because we were leaving in the morning.

When we got up in the morning Jen had breakfast ready so Dean and I ate breakfast before saying goodbye.

"So we will see you at Seth's place tomorrow" Dean said to Sami and Jen.

"Yeah we will be there in the afternoon because we will be driving there" Sami said.

"Alright dude, see you guys there" Dean said and we left and headed to my family's house.

We drove to my home town which was only a two hour drive from Jen's house. Once we get to my house I go inside and Dean was right behind me.

"Hey mom I'm home for my visit" I yelled.

"Hey baby girl! How have you been?" She yelled from upstairs.

"I'm doing fine mom come down stairs though so we can all sit down and talk" I yelled back.

"Alright" She yelled and I heard her coming down the stairs with my step sister and step dad.

"Hey Dean hope you been good to my girl" Mom said joking.

"Of course I have been" Dean said with a smile.

"So mom I got some amazing news" I said smiling.

"Oh yeah what is it?" she asked.

"Dean and I are engaged" I said smiling.

"That's amazing baby girl. When is the wedding?" she asked.

"I don't know yet but it will be a group of us getting married. Dean and I, Roman and Paige, Seth and Kathy, and then Sami and Jen" I said.

"Well that's awesome baby sounds like you guys will have a great big day" she said smiling.

"We are going to. They all feel like family to me and I really want to share this day with them" I said smiling.

"That's great baby girl" mom said.

"That is great Hypnotic I hope he makes you happy you deserve it" my step dad said.

"Yes, he makes me happy and takes care of me" I said blushing.

"Yay my sister is getting married to the guy of her dreams" my step sister said.

Once we were done being happy about me getting married we went out to eat for lunch. Dean paid for it and we all enjoyed not having to cook. Mom was so happy that he treats me like a queen. I told her we were leaving later tonight to start heading to Seth's. We would be stopping half way though and staying in a hotel. Roman and Paige will be there early and we wanted to be early but Sami and Jen would be a little later. We finish at my house and then head to the hotel. We lay down and cuddle up and drift off to sleep.

We get up around 10am and leave right away so we can be there around 2pm. I knew Sami and Jen wouldn't be there yet but Paige and Roman may be. We drive all the way there and once we get there we see that Roman and Paige are already there.

"Hey guys" Seth said as he opened the door.

"Hey so how is everything?" Dean asked.

"Great. I talked to Kathy and she thinks it is a great idea. How did Jen react?" Seth asked.

"She loved the idea and they will be here probably around 4" Dean said.

"That's awesome Kathy wants to start talking to you girls about everything so come on in" Seth said and I went straight upstairs where Paige and Kathy are.

"Hey girls" I said as I walked in.

"Hey where is Jen?" Kathy asked.

"They will be here in about 2 hours" I said.

"Do you think we should wait for her to talk?" Kathy asked.

"I think we should. Maybe we could go grab lunch" I said.

"Sounds like a good idea let go" Kathy said.

We left to get lunch that way we could wait for Jen to get there to talk about the plans. We talked over lunch about how happy we all were and how much of a surprise it is that we are all getting married. No one would have pictured all four guys of The Shield getting married especially to two of the girls in The Shield. After lunch we went back to Seth and Kathy's place to wait for Jen and Sami. They texted saying they would only be 10 more minutes. Paige, Kathy, and I went back upstairs to wait for Jen and Sami to get here. The guys were downstairs playing the game and when Sami and Jen get here she will come up here.

"Hey girls I'm finally here" Jen said as she walked in the room.

"Finally now we can start talking about the wedding" Paige said happily.

"So Paige I heard you have a few ideas can we hear them?" Sami said.

"I was thinking that we would all get white wedding dresses with different designs but we all have trim and it to be different colors. Like mine would be purple and then you guys would all pick your own color. Then the color that we pick would be the under color of our guys tux and the color of the flowers in the center of our bouquet" Paige said happily.

"That all sounds really great" Kathy said.

"It does Paige and then maybe we could have our colors incorporated in the invitations and the reception as well. Maybe put all our colored flowers into center pieces together that way it shows that we are together as well as separate" Jen said.

"That is a really great idea. I would like to ride in on a carriage to our reception" I said.

"I would love that as well" Paige said.

"Sounds like we have everything planned out" Kathy said.

"What about food?" Jen asked.

"I think we should keep food simple nothing real fancy" Paige said.

"I agree" I said smiling.

"When were we thinking?" Kathy asked.

"Well it would have to be when we have a break which is the weekend" I said.

"Well I think we should do it 3 months from now" Paige said.

"Sounds good to me, we can all go dress shopping next week. We will all meet up here again" I said.

"Alright and if it is ok with Kathy I could stay here all week and help look into the flowers and food places" Jen said.

"That sounds like a great plan do you have someone to check in on your dog?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah I can call a friend that Tank loves and they can take care of him for the week" Jen said with a smile.

"So another question what colors are we all picking?" Paige asked.

"Well you have purple. I want dark blue" I said with a smile knowing Dean loved that color.

"I would pick red" Kathy said.

"I would want silver so my flowers would be painted silver" Jen said.

"That will be easy so we got our colors and plans. Jen and Kathy will look into food and flower places this week that way we can get them reserved. Oh and when you call them see what days they are available and we will base the date on when they can do it in three months" Paige said.

"Sounds good to us" Kathy said.

We headed downstairs to let the guys in on the time frame they agreed that it was a good idea. They also thought it was a good idea Jen and Kathy spend some time together. Today was our last day of break we have to leave tonight to head to the next arena. We all went out for dinner and we talked about our plans and how much of a simple wedding it would be besides ridding in a horse carriage to the reception. The guys thought it was a nice touch and we agreed we wanted black and white horses. Once we finish dinner we go back to the house to pack up our things and head out to go to the next arena.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Day before Wedding

**Hypnotic's POV**

It's the day before the wedding and I am so excited. We are at Seth's house because we are having our wedding in his town. We are paying for our families to come here and we have everything planned out. Our families will be getting here today and we got them all rooms at the best hotel in town. The food was perfectly planned it was simple yet fancy, steak or chicken. The flowers were all ready. The horses were ready everything was perfect. We have the perfect dresses. When we are doing the ceremony we will all be up there and repeat the words they say individually.

"Hey baby so tomorrow you will be my wife how does it feel?" Dean asked smiling.

"I am so happy baby I can't wait" I said smiling back at him.

"Everyone is so happy today and everything is perfect" Dean said.

"I know baby. By the way the girls and I have to go to the dress shop to make any last minuet touches" I told him.

"Alright baby, see you when you get home" Dean said and kissed me on the forehead.

Paige, Jen, Kathy, and I all head to the dress store because we all needed to be sure there were no changes that needed made. Paige went with a very flowing dress at the bottom with it all being white except the purple trim at the top and the glitter on the train. Jen went with a traditional styled dress that had sleeves and was all white except the silver trim at the top. Kathy picked a very beautiful elegant dress that was tightly fit in all the right places with her red trim at the top and at the bottom hem line. My dress was fitting at the top and flowed out. It looked like a princess dress with the trim being dark blue along with a trail of dark blue in the back that flowed all the way down to my train. We all fit our dresses perfectly and no adjustments were needed. We all had our own veils that also had a little bit of color in them. The guys tried on their tux today as well and they didn't need anything changed. Our wedding starts at 2pm so we will all be up early because us girls have to get our hair done and our makeup on. It is going to be crazy tomorrow.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Wedding Day

**Hypnotic's POV**

The girls and I headed to get our hair done. I am leaving my hair down and getting curls. The other girls are all doing different hair styles of them having their hair up. It was going great and we headed to the church once our hair was done that was we could have the makeup artist do our makeup and then we could put on our dress and we would be ready. None of the guys have seen our dresses we wanted to keep them a secret. We all did little makeup because we didn't want a lot of makeup plus we don't need a lot of makeup anyway. Once our makeup was done we put on our dresses and looked each other over and made sure we all looked good. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Paige said.

"Hypnotic please don't do this. I love you baby please come back" Punk said as he walked through the door.

"Get out of here Punk. Its over you left me at the alter you broke your promise. You were cheating on me" I said to him.

"I have changed I swear. I can make it all better you don't have to marry Dean" Punk said.

"I love Dean. Punk just leave I don't love you anymore it's been over and you know that" I said and called Roman and Seth to get him.

Paige and Kathy hid in the bathroom while Roman and Seth took Punk and threw him out. They told him to leave me alone and if they find out he tried to contact me he will wish he never met me. After that it was time to start the wedding.

We lined up in the pattern of the relationships. Since Kathy and Seth started dating first she goes first. Then Jen and Sami, Paige and Roman, and Dean and I.

**Seth's POV**

Kathy was the first to walk down the aisle. She looked perfect her hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs curled and the back of her hair was curled. She was in a tightly fitted dress with red trim at the top and bottom hem lines. She looked so perfect I am so happy to be marrying her.

**Sami's POV**

Kathy walked down the aisle already and now Jen was walking down the aisle. She had half her hair up and half down. It was all curled and it looked perfect. She was wearing a traditional styled dress with sleeves. She had silver trim at the top hem line. She was perfect and she looked like an angle I am glad she is my angle.

**Roman's POV**

Kathy and Jen walked down the aisle now it was my baby's turn to walk down the aisle. As she began to walk down the aisle I could see that she had her hair up in a bun with little pieces sticking out. They were curled along with two pieces in the front. She was wearing a very nice fit dress that flowed at the bottom but it was not like a princess style at the bottom. It had purple trim at the top and also a little bit of purple glitter on the train. She was my everything I am happy to finally give her my last name.

**Dean's POV**

The other girls have all walked down the aisle now it was my girls turn and I couldn't wait to see her. I loved her more than anyone will ever understand. She wore her hair down but it was curled and it looked amazing. I loved her hair when it was left down. Her dress was fitting at the top and it flowed out to princess style. The trim was dark blue along with a trail of dark blue down the back and all the way down to the bottom of the train. She looked so perfect and I was so happy I started to tear up. She was my baby girl and I am about to marry her. The girl of my dreams and the girl I would do anything for is about to be my wife.

**Hypnotic's POV **

We had our ceremony and we all seemed to tear up even the guys. The horses were outside with the carriage attached waiting when we walked out. I was so happy and so where the others it was perfect. The carriage itself was white with gold trim. It was all just so perfect and to be sharing it with the best people I was so happy.

We got to the reception and we made our big entrance and everyone was cheering and happy that we all got married today. Then we sat down so we could all eat our food. We had it set to where the people picked here what they wanted and how they wanted their steak cooked. After everyone eats we have our toasts and people talk about how they love that we got married and tell funny stories. It was a great time and I loved the toasts.

Then we are called to the dance floor all of us are going to have our first dance together with our partner. The song we all choose is Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts because it fits us all so perfectly. Once we finish our first dance we dance with family and friends and we have a great reception. Our wedding day was perfect and the reception was more than amazing. I love Dean with all my heart and he loves me. We are all so happy and we are having separate honey moons next weekend since we will have to be back to work Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the final chapter to this story. Thank you all for reviews, favorites, and followers. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I am going to be starting a new story next week and it is going to be different hope you will all read it. **


End file.
